Victim of My Symptom TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Dave Karofsky es un chico de preparatoria ordinario. Juega fútbol americano, es parte del club Glee, tiene unos amigos geniales y un novio aún más genial. ¿O no? MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE. ESCRITO POR Mondler4EvEr PARA EL KURTOFSKY BIG BANG. Traducción autorizada. WIP.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título**: Victim of My Symptom (_Víctima de mi Síntoma_)

**Rating**: Ligero R (_para mayores de 18)_

**Autora**: mondler_4ever (LJ)/aprilreignshowers (tumblr)

**Traductor:** Adigium21

**Categoría**: Slash

**Género(s)**: Angst/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Pareja(s)**: David Karofsky/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Mercedes Jones (muy poco)

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, descripción de violencia en el pasado, problemas psicológicos no descriptivos, relaciones sexuales ligeramente explícitas entre dos personas menores de edad y palabras fuertes.

**Spoilers**: Ninguno.

**Cuenta de palabras:** En inglés, 24,046. En español, lo vemos al final… *guiñe el ojo*

**Resumen: **Dave Karofsky es un chico de preparatoria ordinario. Juega fútbol americano, es parte del club Glee, tiene unos amigos geniales y un novio aún más genial. ¿O no?

**Nota de la autora:** Me gustaría agradecerle a **biting_moopie** y **darkangelkie **por tomarse el tiempo de ser dos de las mejores betas del mundo. Esta historia sería un asco si no fuera por estas señoritas. También me gustaría agradecerle a la gente de **little_details** por tomarse el tiempo de darle respuestas excelentes y meticulosas a mis varias preguntas.

**Notas de traductor: **¡Gente! Les presento esta extensísima joyita que me encontré en el fandom de Glee. Les prometo que se van a ir de espaldas… Ya tiene nueve meses que pedí permiso para traducirlo, y ya me está quemando las manos subirlo. Sin embargo, como soy así o más perezoso e incumplido, decidí separar el fic en dos partes. Será más digerible para ustedes leerlo y así.

Otra: no tengo conocimiento de cómo se le llama en otras partes del mundo de habla hispana, pero acá en México "high school" se traduce como "preparatoria". Erróneamente, muchos le llaman "secundaria" (en programas subtitulados y tal), pero la secundaria es otra etapa. Espero que no les moleste que le ponga así, dado que no estoy siendo neutro. Al final de cuentas, no importa mucho, todos sabemos qué año estudian. *Lo apedrean por hacerles perder el tiempo con sus notas*

Ah, y el fic original está dividido con líneas, pero se me complicó ponerlas. Entonces, puse separaciones propias *lo apedrean de nuevo por no seguir el formato original*

Disfruten…

* * *

_Dave Karofsky estaba corriendo. No sabía de qué o de quién lo hacía, pero su instinto le decía que siguiera corriendo y no mirara atrás. Le dolían los pies, sin zapatos, mientras pisaba el frío azulejo del suelo del pasillo, pero tenía que seguir corriendo._

—_¡Dave! ¡Detente! —escuchó que alguien gritaba desde atrás. estaba demasiado asustado como para mirar y ver quién estaba gritando, sabiendo que eso podría alentarlo._

—_¡Dave! ¡Dave! —Otra voz se oyó. Esta vez, fue más tranquilizante que la anterior. Sus instintos le decían que siguiera corriendo, pero decidió girarse a regañadientes. Se sorprendió al ver que la voz le pertenecía a su madre. A pesar de estar lejos, podía ver su expresión preocupada desfigurando su delicado rostro._

—_¿Mamá? —dijo David. La imagen le parecía irreal. Se veía demasiado borrosa, como si no la hubiera visto por un largo rato y estuviera intentando desesperadamente hacer una pintura de cómo se veía._

—_Está bien, cariño —dijo la mujer, con una dulce sonrisa, estirando la mano para acariciar el cabello de su hijo y calmarlo—. Puedes despertar. Nada va a atraparte._

Los ojos de Dave se abrieron con sorpresa por las palabras de su madre. Se sintió un poco confundido cuando vio que ya no estaba en el pasillo, sino en su cuarto. Sintió que alguien le bajaba los brazos a los lados y su primer instinto fue asustarse y empujar a la persona, pero cuando su visión se aclaró después del sueño, entendió que la persona que lo mantenía abajo era su madre. Tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro, como la que tenía en el sueño, y eso lo puso un poco triste. No era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas como la que acababa de experimentar, y sabía que era estresante para su madre, dado que era ella la que usualmente entraba a su cuarto para tranquilizarlo. Sabía que su padre también podía hacerlo, pero el hombre solía ser inepto cuando de tranquilizar se trataba.

Dave sintió cómo su respiración se alentaba, mientras su madre pasaba los dedos por su cabello. Odiaba demasiado cuando las pesadillas ocurrían. Había pasado una semana desde la última, por lo que había sido la mejor semana de su vida. No encontraba agradable despertar empapado en sudor, gritando como si lo estuvieran asesinando. Sólo había tenido el sueño de que lo mataban algunas veces, pero se negaba a contárselo a su madre. Pensaba que ya estaba bastante preocupada.

—¿Dave, cariño? –susurró su madre—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Dave suspiró y se enderezó, mirando la pared que estaba adyacente a su cama.

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien. Fue solo otra pesadilla.

—¿La misma? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí —contestó Dave, sin decir más.

Su madre se quedó callada por unos momentos, aun pasando los dedos por su cabello. Dave no sabía que pensar de ello y estaba demasiado cansado como para que le importara.

—Dave… —comenzó su madre lentamente, como si intentara descifrar cómo iba a decir lo que quería—. Dave, creo que deberías ver a alguien.

Dave ni siquiera se molestó en girar la cabeza para verla.

—¿A qué te refieres con "alguien"?

—Un psiquiatra, cariño —le aclaró.

—No —dijo Dave. Sabía que su madre iba a sugerirle ir a ver a un loquero. Siempre lo sugería.

—Pero, amor… —trató de continuar, pero Dave la interrumpió.

—No, mamá. No voy a ver a un loquero. Ellos son para los que están locos, y yo no lo estoy. —Odiaba ser grosero con su madre, pero tenía que ser firme.

—Dave…

—La respuesta es no —dijo, interrumpiéndola una vez más.

—Bien, David —dijo. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, para irse—. Falta una hora para la escuela. No deberías llegar tarde. Además, ¿no le prometiste a Kurt que lo recogerías hoy?

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Dave, saliendo de la cama con rapidez. Casi se tropezó con un par de tenis que estaba en el suelo, pero consiguió no lastimarse. Escuchó cuando su madre lo regañó por la grosería y cuando salió de su recámara.

Con pereza, Dave se frotó los ojos con sueño, y se dirigió al baño que estaba conectado a su cuarto. Le gustaba tener su propio baño. Cuando él y Kurt habían comenzado a salir, hacía seis meses, el chico se había maravillado por el lujo de su baño privado. Dave no entendía por qué, hasta que recordó que Kurt y su padre habían tenido que renunciar a ese lujo cuando se mudaron a la nueva casa, con Finn y su madre. Dave solía bromear con Kurt, diciendo que la única razón por la que seguía con él era para poder disfrutar de las cosas materiales.

Dave abrió la llave de la ducha y esperó pacientemente a que el agua alcanzara una temperatura muy elevada, antes de ponerse bajo el agua. Solo el agua caliente conseguía eliminar la sensación que le quedaba por las pesadillas. Cada vez, sentía como si estuviera quemando toda la pena, y que solo así podía funcionar durante el día.

Dejó que el agua humeante cayera sobre su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se estaba cansando de sus pesadillas. Habían empezado hacía unos seis meses, y lo peor era que eran repetitivas. Siempre era alguien persiguiéndolo, pero nunca sabía quién era con exactitud, porque era demasiado cobarde como para voltear a verlo. Claro que las pesadillas lo asustaban, pero sabía que lo que sucedía en sus sueños nunca podría lastimarlo en la realidad. Entonces, nunca entendía por qué, en sus sueños, no podía encarar a quien fuera que estuviera persiguiéndolo. ¿En serio sería tan malo? Después de alrededor de cinco minutos, dave cerró la llave y se secó. Continuó con su frívola rutina de tareas diarias: vestirse, asegurarse de que no había olvidado meter algo en su mochila y comer un tazón de su cereal favorito. Una vez que terminó de comer, le mandó un mensaje de texto a kurt, diciéndole que estaba en camino, y salió por la puerta.

El camino a casa de Kurt no era extenso. Ambos vivían a cinco minutos en carro, pero dave sabía que si Kurt no sabía que _ya _estaba en camino, era probable que tuviera que esperar diez minutos más a la diva. Deteniéndose frente a la casa de su novio, tocó el claxon y esperó a que Kurt apareciera. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante, para distraerse un rato. Estaba listo para tocar el claxon de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Kurt salió, viéndose tan prístino y hermoso como siempre, y caminó hacia el carro, dando saltitos de alegría. Su elección de vestuario consistía en un par de pantalones de mezclilla ajustados de color azul oscuro, unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, una camisa blanca de manga corta, acentuada con una corbata azul de moño y un chaleco gris. Dave saludó al papá de Kurt cuando el hombre se asomó por la puerta, para asegurarse de que Kurt sí llegara al auto. A veces, el hombre podía ser demasiado sobreprotector de su hijo, pero Dave podía entender por qué.

—¿Cómo te va, semental? —lo saludó Kurt juguetonamente. El chico solía ser muy formal pero, cuando estaba con Dave, dejaba salir a su joven interno. Kurt se sentó con gracia en el asiento de copiloto y puso su mochila en el suelo.

Dave sonrió a modo de respuesta y se inclinó sobre la consola central entre ambos, dándole un beso de buenos días al otro chico. Los dos nunca habían sentido la necesidad de ocultar su relación. Desde que habían comenzado a salir, compartían besos todo el tiempo en público. Kurt nunca había querido ocultar su relación, y Dave lo había sorprendido al aceptar ser abiertos acerca de ello. Nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión. Eran _felices_.

—Mmmmm… —gimió Kurt, una vez que se separaron—. Supongo que te está yendo bien —dijo. Se acercó para darle otro beso cuando una tos muy fuerte se oyó, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente—. ¡Papá! —gritó el chico, mirando por el parabrisas y fulminando a su padre con la mirada. Dave sabía que Kurt esperaba que, a pesar de la distancia, el mensaje se entendiera.

Burt se encogió de hombros, fingiendo ignorancia.

—¡Adiós, papá! —gritó Kurt por la ventana, fastidiado por las payasadas de su padre. Burt rio y los despidió con la mano, mientras regresaba a la casa.

—Oh, tu papá hace que se me baje la emoción —comentó Dave mientras andaba en reversa por la entrada de los Hummel. Eso significó un golpe en el brazo—. ¡Oye, estoy manejando! —dijo el chico, con ira fingida.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

—No digas eso de mi papá —dijo, a modo de reprimenda—. Simplemente está siendo… él mismo.

Dave rio.

—Lo sé. Por eso admiro a tu viejo. Es un sinvergüenza de los que ya no hay.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y miró el camino, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Dónde está Finn? ¿No necesitaba un aventón a la escuela? —preguntó Dave cuando giró en una esquina.

—No. Mercedes vino por él, poco antes de que tú llegaras. Me ofreció llevarme también, pero le dije que tendría que ser en otra ocasión porque "mi hombre iba a venir por mí" —explicó Kurt, terminando con un acento sureño (1)—. Lo juro, son tan obvios esos dos. Creen que nadie sabe que están juntos, pero yo los veo acariciarse las manos en el pasillo o mirándose como cómplices. Además, sé que Finn no está estudiando en la biblioteca cuando llega tarde a casa. Ni siquiera sé si Finn sepa lo que una biblioteca es.

Dave estaba escuchando, pero no en realidad, y Kurt podía notarlo.

—Dave, ¿estás aquí conmigo?

Dave estaba agarrando el volante muy fuerte; sus nudillos se tornaban blancos conforme los segundos pasaban.

—Kurt, bebé, no puedes decir cosas como esas mientras estoy manejando.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo del amorío secreto de Finn y Mercedes? —preguntó Kurt.

—No.

Kurt se mordió el labio, entendiendo.

—¿Lo de que eras mi hombre? Oh, Dave, no sabía que el hecho de que lo dijera te excitara así.

—No es divertido. —Dave estaba avergonzado y Kurt sonrió por ello—. Simplemente me gusta que digas cosas como esa. Es sexy. Es bueno saber que me consideras tuyo.

—Dave, siempre diré que eres mío —dijo Kurt, con la voz suave. Se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a su novio—. Te amo.

—Yo también —contestó Dave, mirando a Kurt de reojo, antes de regresar su mirada al camino.

Pasaron los últimos minutos del camino hacia la escuela en un cómodo silencio. Kurt miraba por la ventana con la mando sobre la de Dave, que estaba en la palanca de velocidades. Dave sabía que el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, probablemente pensando en el club Glee o en el atuendo que se pondría al día siguiente. Dave agradeció al universo cuando vio que su lugar usual para estacionar estaba disponible. La gente que tenía auto tendía a estacionarse en el mismo lugar todos los días, aunque había algunos en los que se veía obligado a estacionarse tan lejos de la escuela que, cuando se quedaba dormido, tenía que manejar como loco para evitar llegar tarde. Llegar tarde significaba castigo, y eso apestaba. Era como estar encerrado en un hospital mental. Lo único que se hacía era mirar el reloj hasta que fuera hora de salir. Era brutal. Una _tortura_ absoluta.

—Ya llegamos —dijo David, deteniendo el vehículo. Ambos chicos salieron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada principal. Mientras lo hacían, Dave notó que Kurt tenía problemas con su mochila. Podía ver que su novio estaba ajustando los tirantes y rodando los hombros, como para aliviar la presión—. ¿Quieres que cargue tu mochila? —se ofreció Dave.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

—Dave, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que cargues mis cosas? O sea, a veces, sí… Pero otras veces…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió el otro chico—. Es solo que se ve muy pesada hoy. —Miró la mochila gris con negro—. Solo quería ayudar.

Kurt agarró a Dave del brazo y lo obligó a que girara para verlo.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que te amo. Es solo que la gente ya piensa que soy débil por lo pequeño que soy en comparación con la mayoría de los chicos, y estar contigo les permite verlo más claramente. Es un poco degradante.

Dave se sintió triste al ver que Kurt se preocupaba por las reacciones de los demás hacia su relación. Al chico le gustaba consentir a Kurt y hacerle saber que él era el único que ocupaba su mente. Le gustaba enseñar que no tenía problema en mostrarle su afecto, aunque fuera solamente cargando su mochila.

—Kurt, nadie piensa eso. —Al menos, Dave nunca había escuchado nada. Los chicos del equipo de fútbol mantenían sus comentarios groseros para ellos mismos. A veces hacían chistes acerca de su vida sexual con Kurt, pero Dave no prestaba atención. Todos los chicos bromeaban acerca de las vidas sexuales de los otros.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —preguntó Kurt, sin creerle por completo.

—Te lo aseguro. —Claro que no estaba seguro, pero al menos su respuesta hizo que Kurt sonriera y eso era lo único que importaba. Le dio un beso en la frente y dijo: —Ahora, dame tu mochila. —Kurt se la entregó a regañadientes y vio cómo el chico más grande se la echaba al hombro con facilidad—. Ahora, vayamos a clase.

Dave tomó a Kurt de la mano y ambos entraron al edificio.

~o~o~o~

El almuerzo era el único momento durante el día en el que Dave veía a Kurt por más de dos segundos. Usualmente, se sentaban con los del club Glee para almorzar, pero hoy no. Kurt le había mandado un mensaje a Dave diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana, diciendo que lo viera afuera del campo de futbol. Dave sabía que Kurt probablemente querría hablar de algo importante, si no quería que los del club Glee lo escucharan. Entonces, cuando la campana sonó a las 12:15, Dave juntó sus libros con rapidez y se dirigió hacia Kurt.

No se molestó en ir a la cafetería o a las máquinas dispensadoras para comprar algo de comer, porque sabía que Kurt no le permitiría comerlo. Kurt solía empacar el almuerzo para ambos. Usualmente, era un sándwich con un queso que no podía pronunciar, pero Kurt siempre le aseguraba que le encantaría. Por muy doméstico que se sintiera, Dave no lo cambiaría por nada.

El chico sonrió para sí cuando vio a Kurt sentado en la parte baja de las gradas de metal. Estaba bebiendo algo de una botella; probablemente algún tipo de agua o jugo sofisticado, y se veía hermoso mientras lo hacía. Dave trotó hasta donde estaba el otro chico para llegar más rápido.

—Hola —lo saludó Kurt mientras se sentaba, sacando un sándwich de la bolsa de papel y dándoselo.

—Hola, tú —dijo Dave, tomando el sándwich y jalando a Kurt para darle un beso. No fue nada intenso, solo lo suficiente para mostrarle que lo había extrañado—. Bueno, ¿por qué querías que nos viéramos aquí para almorzar?

Kurt giró la tapa de su botella antes de responder.

—Solo quería hablar —dijo—. Parecía como si algo estuviera molestándote esta mañana.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Dave, dándole una mordida al sándwich que Kurt le había preparado.

Kurt asintió lentamente antes de continuar.

—¿Tuviste otra pesadilla anoche?

Dave puso el sándwich en la bolsa vacía y se limpió las moronas de las manos.

—Kurt, por favor, no…

A pesar de que conocía lo de sus pesadillas, Kurt sabía que a Dave nunca le gustaba hablar de ellas, porque no quería parecer débil ante los ojos de su novio.

—Dave, te amo y me pone triste cuando tú lo estás —dijo Kurt, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del otro chico.

—No estoy triste —dijo Dave, con un suspiro.

Kurt exhaló tan fuerte como respuesta que, si su cabello no hubiera estado tan quieto por la cantidad de aerosol que tenía, se habría movido.

—Quizá "triste" fue la palabra incorrecta. ¿Estresado suena mejor?

Dave siempre se sorprendía por lo bien que Kurt podía adivinar lo que sentía.

—Podría decirse eso.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tan mala fue?

Dave no respondió. Sabía que su silencio era más que suficiente como respuesta.

—¿Qué tan mala fue? —preguntó Kurt de nuevo.

—No fue tan mala como las otras. O sea, mi mamá tuvo que despertarme, pero eso no fue algo fuera de lo ordinario —dijo Dave.

—Cariño, tus pesadillas no son precisamente _ordinarias _—le dijo Kurt, de la forma más amable posible.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas que haga al respecto? —preguntó Dave, poniendo la cabeza sobre las manos. Siempre trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de no desquitarse con el chico por el estrés de sus pesadillas, pero a veces no podía evitarlo.

—¿Ver a un profesional? —sugirió Kurt suavemente.

Dave bufó.

—Suenas como mi madre.

—Bueno, tu madre tiene razón —dijo Kurt, sin hacerse para atrás. Tenía las manos en la cintura y su pecho estaba un poco alzado.

—Bueno, voy a decirte lo que le dije a ella, ¿vale? No voy a ver a un estúpido loquero —dijo Dave, levantándose de las gradas y alejándose de Kurt. Podía escuchar cómo el otro chico empacaba apresuradamente las cosas del almuerzo y lo perseguía. Caminó más rápido.

—¡Dave! ¡Detente! —gritó Kurt. Dave se detuvo abruptamente y cerró los ojos. Había escuchado esas palabras con anterioridad, en su pesadilla, y podía sentir que la cabeza comenzaría a dolerle—. Dave —dijo Kurt, una vez que lo alcanzó—. Lo lamento, ¿vale? No tienes que hablar con nadie si no quieres. Solamente estaba haciendo una sugerencia.

Dave se le quedó viendo al otro chico. Se veía absolutamente perfecto con el sol de la tarde iluminando su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban y le parecía hermoso, a pesar de la expresión de preocupación y arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Te entiendo —dijo Dave, acunando el rostro de su novio y juntando su frente con la del otro chico. Kurt cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Te amo y solamente me preocupo por ti —dijo Kurt.

Dave asintió y juntó sus labios con los de Kurt. Se besaron lenta y suavemente por un rato, sin importarles que pudieran ser interrumpidos por alguien que pasara cerca. Estaban disfrutando de la sensación de los labios del otro.

—Deberíamos regresar adentro. La campana sonará para el siguiente periodo pronto —dijo Kurt, moviendo sus labios para darle un pequeño beso a Dave en la comisura.

—Sí —dijo Dave, besando la cabeza de Kurt. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kurt y ambos caminaron de regreso al edificio.

~o~o~o~

Antes de que Dave se diera cuenta, el día escolar había terminado y sintió alivio. Aún tenía el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado en el almuerzo, y había conseguido concentrarse en sus deberes escolares durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuántas veces algún profesor le había dicho que mantuviera los ojos abiertos y la atención en la lección. El hecho de que sus maestros lo regañaran tampoco ayudaba.

Cuando Dave dio la vuelta en la esquina, hacia donde se encontraba su casillero, vio a Kurt parado ahí, con su mochila al hombro y mirando su teléfono celular fijamente. Dave sonrió para sí mismo. Bastaba la presencia de su novio para hacerlo sentir diez veces mejor.

Kurt alzó la mirada de su teléfono y le sonrió.

—Ahí estás —dijo.

Dave le correspondió a la sonrisa cuando abrió su casillero. Mientras juntaba sus libros y otras cosas de su casillero, sintió los brazos de Kurt rodear su cintura, mientras el chico descansaba la cabeza en su hombro. A pesar de que a Kurt le gustaba mostrarle su afecto a Dave en público, el chico podía notar que su novio estaba tramando algo, por la forma en la que enterraba la nariz en su nuca y acariciaba ligeramente su estómago a través de la camisa.

Así que, o Kurt se sentía particularmente mimoso, o quería algo.

Dave se giró en los brazos de su novio y miró a Kurt de forma divertida.

—No es que me moleste el afecto pero, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó, con humor en la voz.

Kurt sonrió astutamente y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

Dave hizo un gesto, mirándose y luego a Kurt, señalando su posición actual.

—¿Qué no puedo abrazar a mi hombre sin que eso signifique que quiero algo? —preguntó el chico, con aspecto herido.

—Sí puedes —dijo Dave lentamente—, pero te conozco muy bien. Así que, ¿qué es? ¿Necesito comenzar a ahorrar una obscena cantidad de dinero, o necesito prepararme para regalarle a alguien mi primogénito?

Kurt enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Dave, amortiguando su risa.

—Vale, me atrapaste —dijo, alzando la cabeza—. Mercedes y Finn quieren pasar el rato cuando salgamos de aquí. Al parecer, Finn tuvo un día estresante y Mercedes quiere alegrarlo, sólo como amigos, ya que (no muy sutilmente) me contó, y nos invitó. Y, por lo que noto, tu día podría haber sido mejor.

Dave suspiró.

—Mi día no estuvo tan mal. Ya sabes que mis pesadillas sólo me inquietan un poco.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que las he llegado a aceptar —dijo Kurt, mirándolo como diciendo "_por favor, no te enojes conmigo_".

Como si pudiera enojarse con Kurt. Su novio sabía que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, y nunca fallaba en utilizar eso a su ventaja. Así que rodó los ojos y aceptó.

—Vale —dijo Dave.

—¡Genial! —dijo Kurt, y le dio un ligero beso en los labios—. Apresúrate y guarda tus cosas. Nos veremos con ellos en el Lima Bean.

—Las cosas que hago por ti —dijo Dave, mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—Oh, pero me amas, gran tonto —dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Dave negó con la cabeza y recargó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda del otro chico, llevándolo afuera.

~o~o~o~

Dave y Kurt entraron al Lima Bean unos veinte minutos después. De inmediato, alcanzaron a ver a Mercedes y a Finn, sentados en su mesa de siempre, en la esquina trasera de la tienda.

—Bebé, mira qué obvios son —comentó Kurt. Dave miró en esa dirección y rio. Mercedes y Finn estaban sentado el uno junto al otro, y Kurt y Dave podían ver sus rostros con claridad. Mercedes estaba riendo por algo que Finn había dicho y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Se veían raros juntos, o eso opinaba Dave, pero de una manera que les iba bien. Finn llevaba una camisa azul simple, con una camiseta blanca debajo, y Mercedes llevaba una blusa rosa neón, con un chaleco negro encima. Dave había visto a Mercedes usar ese chaleco muchas veces con anterioridad, y Kurt dijo que esa era su prenda de la suerte. Dave nunca había preguntado por qué, pero al ver a sus dos amigos, casi podía adivinarlo.

—Se ven lindos —dijo Dave.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kurt—, pero desearía que nos lo contaran. Es extenuante pretender que nada está sucediendo entre ellos.

—Vamos —dijo Dave, tomando la mano de Kurt y caminando hacia la mesa.

—¡Estamos aquí! —dijo Kurt en voz alta, y tuvo que controlarse para no reír cuando vio que Mercedes casi se rompía el cuello para quitar la cabeza del hombro de Finn.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Finn, saludándolos. Estaba sonrojado, como si acabaran de encontrarlo haciendo algo malo.

Dave y Kurt regresaron el saludo mientras se sentaban en las sillas de enfrente. Cuando estuvieron acomodados, Dave automáticamente puso su brazo alrededor del respaldo de la silla de su novio. Era algo que siempre hacía. Lo hacía sentir como si estuviera protegiendo a Kurt todo el tiempo. Sabía que el chico no lo necesitaba, pero eso hacía que Dave se sintiera mejor. Quería que la gente supiera que Kurt ya estaba tomado. No había muchos chicos abiertamente gays en Lima, pero los que sí lo eran siempre se fijaban en Kurt cuando salían. Le hacía sentirse increíblemente suertudo el saber que tenía a alguien que otras personas ansiaban. Kurt lo sabía y siempre regañaba a Dave por sus celos y su preocupación, de que otras personas trataran de robárselo, pero eso hacía que las cosas fueran interesantes para él, a puertas cerradas.

—Entonces, decidieron aparecerse —dijo Mercedes, tratando de alejar la atención de Finn y ella.

Kurt sonrió, sabiendo lo que la chica estaba haciendo, antes de responder.

—Por supuesto. Sabes que Dave no puede decirme que no.

—Sí puedo, pero luego me ves de una manera que parece que hace que quiera decirte "sí" a todo lo que digas —intervino Dave. Todos menos Kurt rieron cuando Finn hizo un sonido de látigo y, antes de que Kurt pudiera echarle la bronca a su hermano, la mesera se acercó y les tomó la orden.

Con destreza, Finn ordenó las bebidas de él y Mercedes, y Kurt sonrió cuando vio el rubor que se estaba formando en las mejillas de su mejor amiga. Dave procedió a hacer lo mismo para él y Kurt. El chico nunca ordenaba lo mismo cuando iban a la cafetería, pero Dave parecía tener una rara intuición para adivinar lo que a su novio se le antojaba. Esta vez, decidió ordenar un frappé de caramelo para Kurt y un té de lavanda para él, esperando que eso lo ayudara a relajarse un poco, y mantener calmado su dolor de cabeza.

—¿Lavanda? —preguntó Kurt, alzando la ceja. Dave olvidó que Kurt era, bueno, conocedor de diferentes tés.

—Es solo que tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. No es la gran cosa —dijo Dave. Kurt lo miró de forma inquisitiva, antes de olvidar el asunto.

Mientras el cuarteto esperaba sus bebidas, Dave sintió una ligera vibración entre él y Kurt. El otro chico metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono, para ver el mensaje que había llegado.

—Es mi papá, preguntando dónde estoy —dijo Kurt—. Finn, ¿no le dijiste a papá que iba a venir contigo?

Finn puso los ojos como platos, mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

—¡Mierda! Sabía que olvidaba algo.

—¡Finn! —regañó Kurt a su hermanastro—. Sabes que papá se vuelve loco cuando no sabe dónde estoy a todas horas.

Dave negó con la cabeza y miró a Mercedes con diversión.

—Viejo, sabes que las cosas se me olvidan con facilidad. Deberías haberle hablado a Burt tú mismo —dijo Finn, como si hubiera sido algo obvio.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó Kurt, más para sí mismo, mientras le respondía a su padre por mensaje.

Finn hizo un puchero por las palabras de Kurt y Mercedes rio por su expresión.

—Aww, pobrecito —dijo Mercedes, con voz juguetona, mientras acariciaba su mejilla brevemente. Finn sonrió ampliamente cuando la chica lo tocó.

Dave los miró, negando con la cabeza. Movió su brazo para poder rodear los hombros de Kurt con él. Kurt respondió estirando la mano y tomando la que Dave había puesto sobre su brazo. El grupo se quedó sentado, en un silencio cómodo, mientras esperaban sus bebidas. Mercedes estaba haciendo formas invisibles con el dedo índice sobre la mesa, y Finn la estaba mirando como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Dave solo apretó su abrazo, mientras veía al chico usar su teléfono. Unos minutos después, sus bebidas llegaron, y Mercedes comenzó la conversación de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿qué tienen planeado para el fin de semana, chicos? —preguntó, dándole un trago a su café.

Kurt miró a su novio de reojo, antes de responder.

—No lo sé. Estaba pensando en quedarnos en casa y mirar películas, o salir a ver una. ¿Tú?

—Hay un cantante que va a actuar en ese nuevo lugar para mayores de dieciocho, en el centro. Finn compró boletos para ambos. —Mercedes sonrió y Finn se veía extrañamente orgulloso.

—Has estado con Finn mucho tiempo últimamente —dijo Kurt, y Mercedes casi se ahoga con su café.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la chica, mirando su taza. Finn parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ese, de momento.

—Nada —dijo Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros. Dave apretó el hombro de su novio, como un mensaje silencioso para que dejara a Finn y Mercedes en paz. A veces, su novio podía ser tan "en tu cara". Era lindo, pero no quería que sus amigos se sintieran incómodos.

—Eso suena divertido, chicos —comentó Dave. Ambos parecieron aliviados de que la atención se hubiera alejado de su obvia relación.

Los cuatro adolescentes pasaron el resto del tiempo bebiendo sus cafés y tés, mientras hablaban acerca de varias cosas de la escuela. Hacia el fin de la velada, Dave comenzó a sentir que su dolor de cabeza empeoraba. Empezó a frotarse la sien, tratando de calmar el dolor, y todos lo notaron.

Finn fue el primero en hacer un comentario.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien?

—Sí… —dijo Dave lentamente, mientras continuaba frotando su sien.

Kurt frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Dave.

—Amor, tal vez deberíamos irnos.

—No te preocupes, ya se me pasará —dijo Dave, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—Dave, estás entrecerrando los ojos. Este lugar es muy brilloso. Tengo un poco de ibuprofeno en mi mochila. Te traeré un poco de agua. —Kurt le hizo un gesto a la mesera y, amablemente, pidió que le trajera un vaso de agua. Mientras esperaban, Kurt y los otros miraron a Dave, preocupados.

—Ten —dijo Kurt, poniendo las dos pastillas y el vaso de agua en su mano.

—Es solo un dolor de cabeza. Me sucede todo el tiempo —dijo Dave, pasándose las pastillas de un trago.

—Sé que así es, pero en tanto estés conmigo, voy a preocuparme por ti —dijo Kurt—. Mira, te llevaré a mi casa, para que el dolor se te pase. Ya que te sientas mejor, puedes regresar a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Dave no hizo más que asentir al oír el plan de Kurt. El dolor lo sobrepasaba tanto que no podía discutir. Kurt dejó suficiente dinero para pagar su cuenta y se despidió de sus amigos. Finn dijo que estaría en casa en un par de horas y le deseó a Dave que mejorara.

Kurt consiguió meter a Dave al carro y manejó hasta su casa. Cuando entraron, el padre de Kurt estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo televisión. El hombre ni siquiera tenía que preguntar cuál era el problema. Sabía lo malos que podían ponerse los dolores de cabeza de Dave, y no era extraño que el chico se quedara en su casa por un rato, si los dolores eran lo suficientemente intensos como para que no pudiera conducir. Sus dolores podían ser tan fuertes que casi lo cegaban. Kurt siempre le rogaba que fuera al doctor, para que le diera alguna medicina, pero el otro se rehusaba. Creía que los doctores no podían ayudar o reparar algo. Simplemente te robaban el dinero y, al final, quedabas más enfermo o más loco que antes de que los fueras a ver.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al cuarto de Kurt, Dave se acomodó en la cama del otro chico. Sintió cómo Kurt le quitaba los zapatos y le ponía una manta encima. Sintió que el cuarto se oscurecía. Suponía que Kurt había cerrado las persianas y que había tapado la ventana con la cortina. Cuando sus dolores de cabeza habían comenzado a ser más fuertes, Kurt había decidido comprar cortinas más oscuras, para cuando Dave se sentía mal mientras estaba en la casa de los Hummel. Dave había pensado que era innecesario, pero Kurt lo había visto como una oportunidad para redecorar.

Dave dio un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sintió que Kurt enterraba sus delgados dedos en su cabello.

—Voy a llamar a tu madre, para decirle que estarás aquí por un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Dave respondió entre dientes. Kurt le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto. Antes de que la puerta del cuarto se hubiera cerrado, Dave ya se había dormido.

~o~o~o~

—_¿Por qué mentiste, David? —se oyó una voz de hombre. Dave se encontró a sí mismo sentado en un cuarto oscuro. Se notaba que el cuarto estaba vacío, por el eco._

_Dave estaba confundido. ¿Quién era esta persona y por qué lo estaba acusando de haber dicho mentiras?_

—_No mentí —dijo débilmente. Tenía miedo. No podia ver nada y no podía reconocer de dónde venía la voz._

—_¿Por qué mentiste? —preguntó la voz de nuevo. Esta vez, se oyó más cerca. Dave comenzó a sentir pánico. Solo quería salir de ese cuarto. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero se encontró con que estaba pegado al suelo._

—_¡Deténganse! ¡Déjenme ir! —gritó Dave. Trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero falló._

—_Sabes que no puedes irte, David. —La voz se oyó más cerca. Dave movió los brazos, listo para luchar contra quien fuera el que estaba molestándolo._

—_Por favor… —rogó el chico. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Solo quería irse. Quería estar en cualquier lugar menos ese cuarto._

—_No —la dijo la amenazadora voz al oído y, de repente, le fue imposible respirar. Dave luchó y luchó, mientras la voz seguía diciendo que nunca saldría._

—¡Dave! —Dave escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Quería abrir los ojos, pero sentía como si sus párpados estuvieran pegados. Cuando sintió que algo lo tomaba de los brazos, automáticamente puso resistencia—. David, despierta. Cariño, soy yo, Kurt. Abre los ojos y estarás bien.

Dave abrió los ojos cuando entendió que era su novio. Cuando pudo enfocarlo bien, la expresión de pánico y temor en el rostro de Kurt hizo que quisiera matarse. Había visto muchas veces esa expresión, desde que habían comenzado a salir. Le dolía saber que él era la causa por la que el otro chico se sentía así.

—¡Mierda! ¡Kurt, lo lamento tanto! —dijo Dave, enderezándose hasta que su espalda estuvo recargada contra la cabecera. Sin importar cuántas veces tenía una pesadilla en presencia de Kurt, la misma vergüenza llegaba después.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Dave.

—Nunca te disculpes por algo que no puedes evitar, ¿de acuerdo? Te digo esto cada vez que pasa. Me preocupo por ti y tus problemas son mis problemas.

Dave dejó que su cabeza chocara contra la cabecera.

—¿Molesté a alguien?

—No realmente. Papa y Carole estaban preocupados, pero les dije que podía manejarlo. Finn aún está afuera, probablemente con Mercedes —respondió Kurt.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo me soportas, a mí y a mis idioteces —dijo Dave. Se agitó la camiseta para sentir algo de alivio, porque sus pesadillas siempre lo hacían sudar como un perro.

—¿Qué te acabo de decir hacer unos segundos? —preguntó Kurt, mientras se levantaba para acercarse a su cómoda. Tomó una camiseta que estaba encima del mueble y se la pasó a Dave.

—Lo sé. —El chico le agradeció entre dientes mientras se quitaba la camiseta empapada en sudor y se ponía la seca que el otro chico le había ofrecido. Cuando ya la tuvo puesta, Dave bajó la mirada y sonrió de lado—. ¿Debería preocuparme que tengas una de las camisetas de Finn? —La prenda le quedaba un poco ajustada, pero le iba bien.

Kurt sonrió.

—No. Se mezcló con mi ropa limpia y no he tenido la oportunidad de regresársela.

Dave asintió y palmeó el lado de la cama que estaba desocupado. Kurt sonrió y se acomodó en la cama con él. Dave rodeó los hombros de Kurt con los brazos y Kurt imitó el gesto con su estómago, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Cuando estaban así, Dave se ponía a pensar en cómo podría ser en el futuro. Podía verse a ambos, acostados de la misma forma, pero en su propia casa. Dave sabía que apenas tenían diecisiete años, pero no podía imaginar su vida sin Kurt presente en ella. Quería estar con él para siempre. Aunque nunca le preguntaba a Kurt si él sentía lo mismo, rezaba porque así fuera.

—Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le susurró Dave a Kurt.

Sintió que el otro chico asentía contra su pecho.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, y yo también te amo. Te amo tanto.

Dave apretó un poco su abrazo como respuesta. Había momentos, como ése, en los que el amor que sentía por Kurt se volvía apabullante. Sentía como si fuera a morir si el otro chico lo dejaba, para caminar por el mundo solo. Necesitaba a Kurt como nunca antes había necesitado a otro ser humano. Se juró a si mismo que nunca haría algo para joder lo que tenía con Kurt. Si lo hacía, entonces sabía que nunca podría encontrar a alguien como él.

—Así que —comenzó Kurt—, ¿quieres contarme acerca de tu pesadilla? Soy todo oídos.

—Supongo —dijo Dave a regañadientes. Le podría confiar a Kurt su vida, pero hablar de sus sueños hacía que se volvieran más confusos. Nunca podía entender de qué trataban y tenía miedo de que Kurt se diera cuenta de lo loco que estaba cuando hablaba de ellos—. Bueno, había una voz, una voz de hombre. Se la pasó diciéndome que había mentido, pero no sé a qué se refería. Luego, me dijo que nunca podría irme. Mierda, Kurt, no sé, joder. Fue confuso.

Kurt lo calló con un susurro y frotó su pecho para calmarlo.

—Está bien. Sé lo que estos sueños te causan. No hay problema.

Dave suspiró de alivio. El simple hecho de pensar en su pesadilla hacía que su cabeza le doliera. Tratando de interpretarla hacía que empeorara.

—Solo vuelve a dormir. Te calmaré. Pondré la alarma para que te puedas ir a casa en una hora —dijo Kurt, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y poniendo la alarma. Una vez que lo hizo, Kurt estiró la mano y apagó la luz, y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

~o~o~o~

Dave se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose mucho mejor. Había salido de la casa de Kurt como a las nueve de la noche, y estaba en su cama para las diez. Antes de que pudiera poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, su madre había llegado a su cuarto con un vaso de agua y dos analgésicos. El dolor ya se había ido para cuando dejó la casa de los Hummel, pero su madre pensó que sería mejor que se tomara dos antes de irse a dormir, solo para estar seguros.

Kurt iba a recogerlo para ir a la escuela, así que tenía alrededor de veinte minutos de sobra. Con ello en mente, bajó las escaleras y se sirvió un tazón de cereal. Cuando llegó a la cocina, su madre estaba en el fregadero, lavando los platos, y su padre estaba en la mesa, bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico de la mañana. Una vez que se preparó el desayuno, Dave se sentó frente a su padre.

—¿Tienes algún plan para el fin de semana, David? —le preguntó su padre.

—Kurt mencionó que quería ver películas esta noche en su casa. Así que, supongo que eso estaré haciendo. Pensaba quedarme a dormir, dependiendo de cuán tarde se haga —respondió Dave.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien —dijo su padre, después de pensarlo un momento—. Solo háblanos a tu madre o a mí, si vas a pasar la noche allá.

—Y trata de no estresarte hoy, cariño. No queremos que se repita lo de ayer —añadió su madre.

Dave rodó los ojos.

—Te lo prometo, mamá. Kurt y yo discutimos un poco ayer y, bueno, no va a pasar hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

Su madre alzó una mano, como signo de tregua, y cerró la llave del fregadero.

—Es solo que me preocupo por ti. Eso es todo —dijo ella. Caminó hacia su hijo y puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Así que, ¿Kurt y tú discutieron ayer?

—Y esa es mi señal para irme —dijo Dave y se alejó de su madre, para poner los platos sucios en el fregadero.

—¡David! —lo regañó su madre. Su padre estaba riendo.

—Mamá, no es nada de qué preocuparse —dijo Dave, mientras un claxon sonaba afuera—. Ese es Kurt. Regresaré a casa después de la escuela, para tomar algunas cosas. Los veo luego.

Una vez que sus padres se despidieron, Dave salió. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y se acercó a Kurt para darle un beso.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Kurt, cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Dave.

—Mis entrometidos padres —dijo Dave.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y salió de la entrada y se dirigió a la escuela.

~o~o~o~

—¡Sí! ¡Llegó el fin de semana! —exclamó Kurt, cerca del casillero de Dave. Todos estaban caminando por los pasillos, tratando de salir del edificio.

—Por fin —dijo Dave, cerrando su casillero—. ¿Listo?

—Pero por supuesto —dijo Kurt. Dave sonrió y envolvió sus hombros con el brazo. Los dos caminaron juntos por el pasillo.

—Bebé, necesitamos pasar a mi casa antes de ir a la tuya —dijo Dave. Abrió la puerta de la escuela y le hizo un gesto a Kurt para que pasara.

—Está bien. Y después de pasar a tu casa, vamos a la tienda para comprar botanas y esas cosas. Finn se comió todas las que Carole compró la semana pasada —dijo Kurt, con diversión en la voz.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —dijo Dave, riendo.

—Sí, y no tocará ninguna de las nuestras esta noche. Va a salir con Mercedes, ¿recuerdas? Probablemente estará fuera hasta tarde —dijo Kurt.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Dave, con un brillo en los ojos.

—Estarán fuera toda la noche —dijo Kurt, con una mirada cómplice, y caminó hasta llegar a su carro, meneando la cadera.

~o~o~o~

—Bueno, tenemos frituras horneadas, dip, refresco y, como un buen novio lo haría, dejaré que elijas la película que veremos esta noche —dijo Kurt, sonriéndole a Dave.

—¿En serio? —dijo el chico, realmente sorprendido. Kurt siempre escogía la película que iban a ver, aunque a Dave no le molestaba. Era simplemente algo que pasaba.

—Sí —dijo Kurt, asintiendo—. Pero esto no pasará todo el tiempo.

Dave rio.

—Oh, estoy seguro de ello.

Dave se acercó al centro de entretenimiento, donde todos los DVD's de los Hummel y los Hudson estaban acomodados en orden alfabético. Podía escuchar a Kurt moviéndose por la cocina, acomodando las botanas y las bebidas. También estaba tarareando una melodía que Dave no reconoció, pero sin embargo disfrutó escuchar.

Finalmente, el chico escogió una película que valdría la pena que la vieran en la noche. Era la película de terror más reciente que había salido en DVD. Miró la parte trasera y frunció el ceño al ver la imagen de la pobre víctima, sometida en contra de su voluntad por el asesino. No era fan de las películas de terror, porque la violencia y lo sangriento no le llamaban tanto la atención, pero sabía que Kurt siempre se asustaba. Y un Kurt asustado significaba que se mantendría pegado a él toda la noche, usándolo a modo de escudo contra los horrores de la pantalla. Claro, era una elección planeada pero, a final de cuentas, era varón y su novio estaba muy sexy.

—Escogí una película de miedo —dijo Dave lo suficientemente alto para que Kurt lo escuchara. El chico hizo un sonido de aprobación. Dave encendió la televisión y puso la película. Para cuando Kurt entró a la sala, con una bandeja llena de comida y bebida, el menú principal estaba en la pantalla.

Kurt puso la bandeja en la mesa de centro y la jaló para que estuviera más cerca del sillón, y no tuvieran que estirarse mucho si querían comer algo. Dave se acomodó en el sillón con el control remoto en la mano y Kurt se puso cómodo al lado de su novio. Se prendió del brazo derecho de Dave y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Como la película es de miedo, vas a tener que protegerme —dijo Kurt sonriendo, apretando su agarre.

Dave se encogió de hombros, disfrutando del contacto, y apretó el botón de "reproducir" en el control.

Cuando aparecieron los créditos iniciales, Kurt concluyó que era una de las películas de Finn, de esas que probablemente había encontrado en un cesto de regateos. Mientras veían la película, ambos chicos se retacaron de las botanas, mirando concentrados la trama. Para la mitad de la película, Kurt estaba acomodado bajo el abrazo de Dave. Cuando una sección se ponía particularmente escalofriante, Dave brotaba el hombro de su novio con la mano, calmándolo.

Algo cambio mientras la película continuaba. Dave podía sentir que se ponía a sudar y todo a su alrededor comenzó a sentirse nublado y caliente. Apretó el abrazo y trató de ignorar la sensación. Acababa de entender que la película era más escalofriante de lo que había pensado, y estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. La escena de la indefensa víctima siendo detenida por el asesino comenzó, y Dave se removió en el sillón y evitó mirar la pantalla. Pero no fue sino hasta que la película llegó a una parte donde el asesino enmascarado apuñalaba a la víctima más reciente sin piedad, que comenzó a desesperarse de verdad. Le costaba respirar, pues el aire en el cuarto se había vuelto más pesado. Cuando Kurt sintió que Dave lo estaba apretando demasiado, miró al otro chico con precaución.

—¿Dave? —preguntó Kurt. Dave tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla, mientras trataba de obligarse a no sentir lo que estaba sintiendo—. ¿Dave? Mírame —dijo Kurt, tratando de llamar la atención de su novio.

—Quita la película —dijo Dave suavemente. Kurt lo miró, confundido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Por favor, quítala. —La voz de Dave se oía ronca por el miedo y la desesperación.

Kurt tomó el control del DVD, que estaba en la mesa, y apretó con rapidez el botón de encendido. La película se interrumpió y Kurt apartó las botanas de la mesa, para poder sentarse directamente frente a Dave.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —La preocupación en la voz de Kurt era evidente. Pasó sus delicadas manos por el cabello de Dave, como si estuviera intentando hacer que el chico se abriera ante él.

Dave negó con la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual.

—No lo sé. Simplemente me asusté mucho.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué escogiste una película de terror?

—¡No lo sé, Kurt! —gritó Dave, alzando la cabeza para fulminar al otro chico con la mirada. De inmediato, se arrepintió.

—No te atrevas a gritarme, David Karofsky —dijo Kurt, ocultando el dolor que sentía con ira—. Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

Dave movió una mano para sobarse la sien. Podía sentir que otro dolor de cabeza llegaría, y sabía que no sería uno amable.

—Es solo que sentía que no podía respirar —dijo Dave, decidiendo rendirse—. Casi como si estuviera viviendo una de mis pesadillas.

Kurt suspiró y puso la cabeza en sus manos. Dave no podía ver qué estaba pensando su novio, y eso le daba miedo.

—Mira, sé que estás cansado de escuchar de mis estúpidas pesadillas, pero, ¡qué mierda! No puedo evitarlo —dijo Dave, con frustración.

Kurt alzó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que estoy molesto contigo? David, estoy _preocupado_ por ti. Estas pesadillas se están apoderando de tu vida lentamente.

—Sé adónde quieres llegar con esto, así que solo detente, ¿vale? Veamos un poco de televisión —dijo Dave, apartando la mirada de su novio para posarla en un punto frente a él. Sabía que Kurt iba a sugerir que viera a un psiquiatra, y ya no quería escuchar eso.

—Dave, necesitamos hablar de esto. ¿Por qué siempre estás tratando de esquivar tus problemas? —preguntó Kurt, acercándose a su novio.

—No estoy esquivando nada —dijo Dave, evitando el contacto visual con Kurt.

—Casi tuviste un ataque de pánico hace menos de cinco minutos. Algo nada mal —insistió Kurt de nuevo.

—Kurt… —dijo Dave, en un tono de advertencia.

El chico bufó y le arrojó el control remoto al regazo.

—Me voy a la cama —le dijo.

—Kurt, no es tan serio —dijo Dave.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que solo quiero lo mejor para ti? —dijo Kurt, antes de subir las escaleras.

Dave negó con la cabeza y encendió la televisión.

~o~o~o~

—Lamento mucho lo de anoche —escuchó Dave que Kurt decía por el teléfono, mientras se hallaba tendido sobre su cama. El sonido desesperado y triste en la voz del otro chico hizo que Dave se arrepintiera al instante de haber sido un completo idiota la noche anterior. Dave se había ido de la casa de los Hummel/Hudson un poco después del amanecer. Ni siquiera había dormido en la misma cama que su novio, sino que se había quedado en el cuarto de huéspedes. Como no tenía su auto, decidió caminar a casa. No le molestó en lo absoluto. Necesitaba el aire fresco.

—Yo debería ser el que lo lamentara. Yo fui el idiota, no tú. —El tono de Dave era franco. Escuchó que Kurt reía al otro lado de la línea y eso casi fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir menos mal de lo que se sentía.

—Parece como si todo lo que nos hemos estado diciendo es que lo lamentamos. Quiero decir, se está volviendo algo cansado —dijo Kurt por fin, después de un rato.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Dave, mientras se removía sobre su cama para ponerse más cómodo.

—¿Qué te parece si solamente te apoyo y consuelo durante tus pesadillas o lo que sea? Superaremos esto juntos. No sugeriré ningún tipo de ayuda —dijo Kurt. Dave no tenía que leer mentes para notar que Kurt estaba cansado. Dave sintió un poco de alivio.

—Gracias, Kurt. Quiero que sepas que aprecio tus intenciones, pero… —Dave dejó de hablar.

—Lo sé. No crees en los terapeutas ni en lo que tienen que decir. Aun pienso que uno podría ayudarte, pero respeto tu decision de no buscar ayuda —dijo Kurt.

—Te amo —susurró Dave al teléfono. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba decirlo.

Podía escuchar que Kurt se sorbía la nariz un poco.

—Yo también te amo.

~o~o~o~

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente de Dave y Kurt con la película. Aunque Dave aún tenía pesadillas, comenzaban a volverse más raras. Cuando Dave pasó una semana completa sin pesadillas, casi se muere de la alegría. Era un alivio despertarse y no estar aterrorizado por su propia mente. No sabía cuánto iba a durar, pero por el momento disfrutaría de sentirse normal, para variar.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Kurt y Dave estaban sentados en su casi usual lugar en las bancas del campo de futbol. Estaban comiendo unos sándwiches de pavo y queso _provolone_, con fruta cuidadosamente rebanada. Kurt estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, pegado al costado de Dave. El chico le dio un trozo de sandía a Dave en la boca y rio ligeramente cuando Dave le dio un beso, con la boca aún llena de fruta.

—Mmm… Dulce —dijo Kurt al separarse.

—Yo siempre soy dulce —dijo Dave, con los ojos fijos en los azules orbes de Kurt.

Kurt rio.

—¿Tú? ¿Siempre dulce? Sí, claro. Cariño, cuando no estás haciéndome babear por lo absolutamente perfecto que eres, haces que me sonroje de la vergüenza cuando te rascas en lugares raros y haces sonidos muy poco dignos.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó Dave, en tono burlón.

—Sí, en serio —dijo Kurt sonriendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Pero… no creo que te amara tanto si fueras diferente.

—Entonces —comenzó Dave, mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich—, ¿tienes algo planeado para esta noche?

—Tengo tarea. Pero es de francés y no debería tomarme mucho tiempo. Es una hoja que hasta un principiante podría hacer —contestó Kurt.

—Bueno, en ese caso —dijo Dave, apartando el sándwich—, puedes venir conmigo a cenar esta noche.

Kurt dejó de comer su fruta y alzó la mirada, sonriéndole a su novio.

—¿Como una cita? —Sonó como lo había hecho la primera vez que Dave lo había invitado a salir, y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí, como una cita —dijo Dave suavemente.

—Está bien, pero eso significa que tendrás que dejarme en casa después de la escuela, para que pueda hacer mi tarea y arreglarme. No podremos juguetear en tu auto —dijo Kurt con seriedad.

—Por supuesto —dijo Dave, mientras hacía un saludo en broma—. Podemos guardar eso para el postre. —Dave le guiñó el ojo y Kurt le pegó en el brazo, a modo de juego.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —dijo Kurt, riendo.

—¿Qué te parece besarte conmigo antes de que comiencen las clases? —respondió Dave con una sonrisa.

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero le cumplió el deseo a Dave.

~o~o~o~

—Te ves hermoso esta noche —le dijo Dave a Kurt por, probablemente, quinta vez esa velada.

Estaban sentados en Breadstix, en una cabina en la parte trasera. El restaurante no estaba abarrotado, dado que estaban a mitad de semana, lo que era perfecto para Dave y Kurt. Una noche tranquila era todo lo que querían.

—David Karofsky, ¿estás tratando de conseguir algo de mi parte? —le preguntó Kurt, sentado frente a él.

—Quizá esté intentando meterte algo esta noche —dijo Dave, sonriendo malévolamente.

—¡Oh, Dios! Eso fue tan hortera —dijo Kurt, riendo—. Espero que no me hagas cumplidos solo cuando quieras desnudarme y pervertirme.

—Claro que no. Es solo que pienso que te ves especialmente hermoso esta noche. —La voz de Dave se oyó suave y con pena, mientras decía esas últimas palabras. A veces podía ser muy abierto con Kurt. Eso lo asustaba. Nunca en su vida había imaginado que sería tan vulnerable al estar con una persona, o estar tan dispuesto a decirle a su _novio _que se veía precioso.

—Dave, siempre sabes qué decir —dijo Kurt, sonrojándose.

Unos segundos después, la mesera llegó a su mesa y les tomó la orden. Como un experto, Dave ordenó por ambos y le sonrió a la mujer, mientras ella se alejaba para pedir la comida.

Los dos chicos hablaron de lo primero que les venía a la cabeza, mientras esperaban la comida. A Dave le gustaba que sus conversaciones no tuvieran propósito. Kurt decía las cosas más aleatorias, que hacían que se ahogara con su agua, y Dave hacía lo mismo con Kurt. No hablaron de las pesadillas, ni hubo inhibiciones. Eran solo ellos dos, bromeando y riendo con el otro. Cuando estaban así, Dave no podía evitar sentirse mal por las personas que no tenían lo que él tenía con Kurt.

Unos veinte minutos después, la mesera regresó con la comida. Puso el plato de Dave frente a él e hizo lo mismo con Kurt. Dave vio que su novio había una mueca y alzaba la mirada hacia la mesera.

—Disculpe, pero esta no es mi comida —dijo Kurt con amabilidad.

La mesera miró el plato, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No lo es?

—No, no lo es —confirmó Kurt. La mesera lo miró confundida por un segundo, y estaba a punto de quitarle el plato cuando alguien de la mesa de al lado los interrumpió.

—Disculpe, pero creo que le dio a él mi comida y nuestro mesero me dio la de él —dijo el extraño. Dave estudio su rostro. Parecía de su edad, pero parecía como si estuviera intentando probar algo, porque traía puesto algo que un adolescente regular no se molestaría en usar, a menos que estuvieran en una cena elegante o un funeral. Su cabello estaba acomodado cuidadosamente con gel, y sus cejas eran gruesas y tenían la forma de un triángulo. Se veía atractivo, pero había algo en él que incomodaba a Dave.

Kurt se inclinó un poco para ver el plato del otro chico y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Ese es mi plato.

La mesera cambió los platos rápidamente y comenzó a disculparse por la equivocación. Kurt le aseguró que no había problema y que eso pasaba todo el tiempo. Dave sonrió por lo amable que se estaba comportando su novio.

—Te prometo que no toqué la comida o algo parecido. Está limpia —dijo el chico.

Kurt se giró y lo miró.

—De acuerdo. Te creo.

El chico se puso de pie y caminó hacia su mesa. Dave frunció el ceño.

—Um… No pude evitar notar que llevar una chaqueta de la preparatoria McKinley —dijo el chico, señalando la chaqueta de Dave.

—Sí… —dijo Dave lentamente, sin entender a qué venía eso.

—Bueno, mañana voy a comenzar a estudiar ahí y me impactó ver a alguien que va a esa escuela —explicó.

—¿En serio? —intervino Kurt—. Eso es genial. ¿Dónde estudiabas antes de transferirte?

—En la academia Dalton. Está en Westerville. Mi familia acaba de mudarse a Lima durante el fin de semana. —Luego, el chico sonrió. Sus dientes eran molestamente perfectos.

—¿La academia Dalton? Esa es una de las mejores escuelas privadas del estado. McKinley es una basura en comparación —comentó Kurt. A Dave no le agradaba mucho que Kurt estuviera hablando con el chico de la escuela privada, pero sabía que su novio nunca sería grosero ni le diría a alguien que se largara.

—Sí, pero mi papá consiguió un trabajo increíble aquí, así que nos mudamos. Además, necesitaba un cambio de ambiente —explicó el chico—. Oh, soy Blaine, por cierto. Supongo que debería haberme presentado primero.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema. Yo soy Kurt, y este es mi novio, David, pero puedes llamarlo Dave.

Dave lo saludó con indiferencia y deseó que Blaine se desapareciera. Ni siquiera conocía al chico y ya notaba que no iba a agradarle.

—¿Novio? —preguntó Blaine, con sorpresa en la voz.

—Eso no es un problema, ¿o sí? —Definitivamente, Dave no quería a un atleta homofóbico en los pasillos de su escuela, tratando de hacer de la vida de él y Kurt un infierno. Joder, no iba a permitirlo.

—¡Oh, no! Em… Soy gay, así que no hay problema —dijo Blaine, alzando las manos, rindiéndose—. Bueno, supongo que los veré mañana, ¿no?

—Así es. Un gusto conocerte, Blaine —respondió Kurt, y Blaine regresó a su mesa—. Parece agradable —comentó el chico, mientras comía un poco de su pasta.

—Supongo… —dijo Dave, sin importarle demasiado.

—Deberíamos pasearlo por la escuela mañana, cuando lo veamos. Ya sabes, para que no se sienta tan solo —sugirió Kurt.

Dave suspiró.

—¿En serio, Kurt?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kurt, sintiendo la incomodidad de Dave.

—No me agrada —dijo Dave con brusquedad.

—¿Cómo es que no te agrada? —Kurt mantuvo bajo el volumen de su voz, para evitar que Blaine escuchara su conversación—. Ni siquiera lo conoces. Podría ser el chico más genial que pudieras conocer… Aparte de mí, claro.

—Es solo que me parece falso y entrometido. Quiero decir, ¿quién se acerca a la gente y comienza a hablar con ellos de la nada? —dijo Dave. Comenzaba a molestarse.

—Cariño, nuestras órdenes se mezclaron y él reconoció tu chaqueta, por el amor de Dios —dijo Kurt, rodando los ojos—. Bueno, vamos a acompañarlo mañana y, si no estás de acuerdo, no esperes algo de amor de mi parte esta noche.

Dave miró de reojo hacia la mesa que Blaine y su familia estaban ocupando.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que te amo y que te ves jodidamente sexy.

—Estoy completamente agradecido —dijo Kurt sonriendo, y continuó comiendo.

~o~o~o~

—Bueno, este es el salón de maestros —dijo Kurt, señalando una puerta cerrada—, y dando la vuelta a la esquina está el salón del coro, donde tenemos el club Glee.

Dave los estaba siguiendo de cerca, mientras su novio paseaba a Blaine por los pasillos de la preparatoria McKinley. Dave los había llevado en auto a la escuela esa mañana, y cuando ambos estaban caminando hacia las puertas principales, habían visto a Blaine con aspecto de cachorro extraviado.

Kurt le había dado una calurosa bienvenida, mientras Dave solo lo saludaba con un gesto de la mano, y se había ofrecido a mostrarle la escuela porque habían llegado temprano. Eso molestó a Dave en extremo, pero se obligó a no decir nada. No necesitaba que Kurt estuviera enfadado con él todo el día.

—Chicos, ¿tienen club Glee? —preguntó Blaine, y la emoción se notaba claramente en su voz.

—Sí, así es —contestó Kurt con una sonrisa—. Y somos bastante buenos. ¿Tú cantas?

Blaine asintió.

—Sí, estaba en el grupo _a cappella_ de mi antigua escuela, los Silbadores.

Dave bufó y Kurt lo fulminó rápidamente con la mirada. Si Blaine lo escuchó, escogió ignorarlo; volvió a hablar con Kurt.

—Bueno… ¿Es demasiado tarde para hacer una audición? —preguntó Blaine, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—De hecho, sí —dijo Dave, alzando la voz por primera vez desde que se habían topado con Blaine esa mañana—. Creo que tenemos suficiente gente por el momento. Digo, es difícil conseguir un solo ahora y…

—¡Dave! —lo regañó Kurt, para luego girarse hacia Blaine—. Claro que no es demasiado tarde. Siempre estamos buscando más miembros. Quiero decir, somos geniales con trece personas, pero una más no haría daño. Además, tengo una fijación por los números pares —bromeó, y Blaine rio.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Blaine—. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme un espacio?

Kurt asintió, emocionado.

—¡Seguro! De hecho, tenemos ensayo hoy. ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas y lo intentas?

Dave oía cómo Kurt y Blaine hablaban más acerca del club Glee y otras cosas. En silencio, deseaba que la conversación terminara, para poder acompañar a Kurt a su clase y dejar al chico nuevo que se valiera por sí mismo. Tenía que haber alguien en la escuela que no lo considerara una carga. Probablemente podría hacer que Rachel pasara tiempo con él. Quizá estaba siendo irracional, pero en verdad no le agradaba ese tipo.

Dave dio un imaginario puñetazo al aire cuando escuchó que Kurt se despedía de Blaine. _Por fin_, pensó, mientras Kurt se giraba hacía él.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó, mientras unía sus brazos. Dave sonrió y llevó a Kurt hacia su primera clase del día. El chico apoyó su peso en Dave y saludó a varias personas en el pasillo con la mano. Dave lo escuchó reír cuando pasaron junto a Finn y Mercedes en el casillero de la chica. Dave los miró brevemente: estaban riendo y, Dave creyó, Finn acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. No podía estar tan seguro, pues había pasado muy rápido.

Después de dar la vuelta por varias esquinas, llegaron al salón.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo Kurt, y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Siempre —dijo Dave, y se inclinó para besar a Kurt de nuevo. Movió al chico para poder presionarlo contra la pared, poniendo el brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza, como para encerrarlo.

Dave presionó con su lengua dentro de la boca de Kurt y la recorrió con lentitud. A pesar de que se besaban en los pasillos, no solía ser una sesión completa de besuqueo, que hacía que Kurt terminara lloriqueando y Dave estuviera listo para arrancarle la ropa a su novio. Dave usó la mano que tenía libre y la puso sobre la cintura del otro chico. Apretó la suave carne del costado de Kurt y apoyó más su cuerpo contra el otro. Sintió que Kurt se resbalaba un poco por la nueva presión y estaba seguro de que el otro chico estaba a punto de juntar sus caderas… Luego, fueron bruscamente interrumpidos.

—¿Muestras de afecto en los pasillos? —preguntó Mercedes, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Kurt se sonrojó por la vergüenza pero no hizo movimiento alguno para separarse de Dave. El chico mantuvo su agarre sobre Kurt, presionándolo contra la pared.

—Mira quién lo dice, señorita Jones —dijo Dave, y esta vez fue turno de Mercedes de sonrojarse. No les dijo nada más y entró al salón.

—¡Dave! —lo regañó Kurt.

—Oh, vamos. Solo estaba bromeando —dijo Dave riendo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso más, antes de entrar al salón.

~o~o~o~

Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó, Dave se encontró a sí mismo caminando hacia la cafetería. Había recibido un mensaje de Kurt durante su segunda clase, donde el chico le decía que lo viera en el comedor. A Dave le agradaba sentarse con el resto del club Glee durante el almuerzo y se divertía con ellos, pero ese era uno de esos días en los que quería estar a solas con Kurt. Sabía que almorzar en la cafetería significaría dividir su tiempo con Kurt y otras doce personas.

Dave entró al comedor y consiguió atravesar la multitud, hasta llegar a la mesa usual del club Glee, en una esquina. Cuando alcanzó a ver la mesa, tuvo que esforzarse para calmar sus nervios. Podía ver a Blaine sentado allí, riendo y bromeando con sus amigos y, lo peor de todo, estaba sentado en el lugar designado para Dave, entre Kurt y Quinn.

Suponía que Kurt podía sentir su presencia, porque el chico se giró y lo saludó con la mano. El chico rodó los ojos y caminó hacia donde estaban. Miró a Blaine y palmeó su hombro.

—Estás en mi lugar —dijo Dave, cuando Blaine giró para mirarlo. El moreno puso una expresión de confusión y miró a Kurt.

—Solo siéntate aquí, Dave —dijo el chico, palmeando el lugar del otro lado. Dave sintió los ojos de Blaine en él, mientras se sentaba junto a Kurt y regañó al nuevo para sus adentros. ¿Ahora iba a ser parte de su grupo? En serio, esperaba que no—. Bueno —comenzó Kurt—, Blaine nos estaba contando que le gusta mucho el fútbol americano. Le dije que debería intentar unirse al equipo.

Dave casi rio con ese comentario. Blaine sería triturado en el campo y probablemente no viviría para contarlo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —comentó Dave, claramente nada interesado.

—Sólo me gusta verlo, Kurt. No me veo a mí mismo jugando. Tal vez sea un juego de toque, pero eso es todo —dijo Blaine sonriendo, y Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Fantástico. —Dave sonaba aburrido y no le importaba. En verdad no quería comenzar una conversación de cualquier tipo con ese chico. Solo quería que se fuera.

Dave se alegró cuando la conversación dio un giro, para tratar el asunto de Blaine y su audición para el club Glee. Sintió la mano de Kurt deslizarse junto a la suya y eso lo calmó un poco. Le gustaba que Kurt pudiera sentir su incomodidad. Solo esperaba que no pudiera notar que era por Blaine. Preferiría ahorrare ese drama para después.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Kurt en voz baja, para que los otros no pudieran escucharlos.

—Es que pensé que almorzaríamos solos hoy —confesó Dave.

Kurt asintió.

—Mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Es que no quería que Blaine se sintiera excluido en su primer día.

—A veces pienso que eres demasiado bueno para mí —dijo Dave, después de que Kurt besara su mejilla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Kurt, alzando la mirada.

Dave frunció el ceño, sin saberlo completamente. Kurt lo miró con extrañeza e iba a decir algo más cuando Blaine le tocó el hombro. Kurt pasó su atención al otro chico y escuchó lo que fuera que estaba diciendo. Dave negó con la cabeza, molesto porque Blaine había capturado la atención de su novio. No estaba seguro de porqué la presencia de Blaine lo molestaba, pero no podía estar ahí sentado, escuchándolo hablar, por más tiempo.

—Kurt, ya me voy —dijo Dave, poniéndose de pie. Kurt se giró para mirar cómo Dave se alejaba.

—Espera un momento. —Dave se giró para ver a Kurt levantándose y caminando hacia él—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a estar en la biblioteca hasta que la campana suene —dijo Dave simplemente. En los azules ojos de Kurt pudo ver la preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te está doliendo la cabeza? —preguntó el chico, frotando el hombro de Dave.

Para ser honesto, Dave podía sentir que un dolor de cabeza iba a comenzar, pero no iba a preocupar a Kurt con ello. Probablemente se le pasaría en unos minutos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de la cafetería porque sabía que, si se quedaba, entonces el dolor atacaría con toda su fuerza.

—No… Estoy bien. Es solo que _esto_ no me gusta hoy —dijo Dave, haciendo un círculo con sus brazos, para indicarle a Kurt que se refería a la cafetería.

—Bueno, ¿puedo ayudarte? —Kurt estaba intentando superar su extraño comportamiento y eso lo conmovía, pero sentía que su novio no podría entenderlo.

Dave miró de reojo la mesa donde los _gleeks _y Blaine estaban sentados, riendo y platicando como viejos amigos. Sí, en serio necesitaba salir de ahí.

—No es nada. Te veré en el club Glee. —Y con eso, Dave se fue. Cuando estuvo afuera de la cafetería y a la vuelta de la esquina, se dio cuenta de que Kurt ni siquiera lo siguió. No estaba seguro de qué sentir al respecto.

* * *

(1) Ya saben cómo es esto, allá les gusta mucho imitar los acentos de otras regiones del país. No se entiende mucho en español, pero no es tan relevante.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Una vez más, cualquier error es mío y del Word… Señálenlo si es increíblemente garrafal… Intentaré no demorar con la continuación...

_Ci vediamo!_

**Adigium21**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Por fin la segunda parte… La cuenta dice 24,450 palabras...

Prepárense ;)

* * *

Parecía como si la clase con el club se hubiese alargado más de lo usual esa tarde, y solo podía echarle la culpa a Blaine por ello. El chico había tenido éxito en su audición y todos le habían dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Por más que no soportara al tipo, tenía que admitir que tenía una buena voz. Sin embargo, Dave estuvo a punto de arroja una silla vacía cuando escuchó que Kurt comenzaba a parlotear acerca de los varios solos que Blaine podría cantar.

—¡Blaine! —exclamó Kurt cuando saltó de donde estaba sentado, junto a Dave. El moreno apartó la atención de su conversación con Rachel y le sonrió al emocionado chico.

—¿Sí? —contestó el otro, mirando a Kurt de una manera que Dave denominó como casi coqueta.

—Deberías cantar Teenage Dream. Sé que la canta una chica, pero yo canto canciones de chicas todo el tiempo. ¡Creo que sonarás fantástico! —expresó Kurt.

—¿En serio? —dijo Blaine sorprendido, y Kurt asintió vigorosamente.

Obviamente, el señor Schuester había escuchado lo que habían dicho, porque sugirió que Blaine cantara la canción en ese momento, y que el resto del club podría acompañarlo. En definitiva, Dave no quería acompañarlo al cantar.

La banda comenzó a tocar y la voz de Blaine entró fuerte con las primeras frases. Estaba bailando y brincando por todo el salón de coro, mientras se entregaba al cantar. Hacia la mitad de la canción, antes del gran _crescendo_, Blaine se acercó adonde estaba Kurt y comenzó a dedicarle su actuación al chico. Cuando exclamó la palabra "yeah", poniéndose de rodillas y dejándolo todo en el escenario, Dave podría haber jurado que Kurt estaba sonrojado. Se suponía que esa reacción estaba reservada para él solamente. Cuando le dedicaba sus canciones a Kurt, Dave retozaba en el placer de ver a Kurt sonrojándose, así como sus miradas tímidas. Cuando Blaine acarició el hombro de Kurt, durante las últimas notas de la canción, Dave se acercó a su novio y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Si ese idiota volvía a tocar a Kurt, estaba seguro de que lo tiraría al suelo de un puñetazo.

Cuando la canción terminó, Blaine recibió una ronda de aplausos de parte del grupo. Hizo una reverencia y se sentó en la primera fila.

—¡Estuviste increíble, Blaine! ¿No es así, Dave? —preguntó Kurt, mientras miraba a Dave con expectación.

—No estuvo mal —contestó Dave sinceramente, con aburrimiento en la voz. Kurt hizo un sonido de protesta y se giró hacia Blaine, felicitando más al chico.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos! —dijo Blaine con gratitud—. Creo que me va a gustar mucho estar aquí.

_Y yo detestaré mucho tenerte aquí_, pensó Dave para sí mismo, con amargura. Apretó su agarre sobre Kurt. Iba a ser un largo resto del año escolar.

~o~o~o~

Era la mañana del viernes y Dave se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Suponía que era porque la noche anterior se había ido a la cama, estresado y molesto, porque Blaine había sido invitado, por Kurt, a tomar café con él, Finn y Mercedes. No había sido lo mejor.

Había tenido que escuchar a Blaine contar historias de su vida en escuela privada y cómo las cosas eran diferentes allí. También había tenido que escuchar lo perfecta que era la vida del moreno y escucharlo hablar de sus influyentes padres e influyentes amigos. Kurt había tratado de meter a Dave en la conversación múltiples veces, pero Dave no había hecho caso. Se quedó dándole traguitos a su té de lavanda y moviendo la cabeza cuando sentía que era apropiado.

Entonces, ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de estar cerca de Blaine. Sabía que era malo enfocar toda su energía en odiar a alguien con tanta fuerza, pero Blaine se lo ponía muy difícil. La forma en la que hablaba, la forma en la que capturaba la atención de Kurt simplemente por ser como era. Solo llevaba dos días en McKinley y ya tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano, y eso lo hacía rabiar.

—¡Joder! —gruñó contra su almohada. La cabeza le dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Tampoco lo hacía porque estaba seguro de que el sol lo mataría. Deseaba que Kurt estuviera a su lado, para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Intentó levantarse para tomar algo de medicina del mueble de su baño, pero no lo consiguió, pues el dolor lo obligó a volver a recostarse. Comenzó a sentir náuseas y supo que ese día no sería uno grandioso—. ¡Mamá! —gritó, cuando sintió que las ganas de vomitar se le pasaban. El sonido de su propia voz le parecía un concierto de rock.

Rogaba porque su madre lo hubiera escuchado a la primera. No estaba seguro de si podría aguantar el sonido de su voz llamándola de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —dijo su madre, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Dave todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Sólo se frotó la cabeza y la mujer soltó un suspiro cuando lo entendió—. Voy a conseguirte una cita —dijo su madre mientras iba al baño por los analgésicos.

—No —gruñó Dave.

—No con el psiquiatra. Solo quiero que vayas con el doctor para que te recete algún medicamento que sea específico para tu tipo de dolor —contestó, mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua y las píldoras.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó el chico, levantándose lo suficiente como para poder pasarse las píldoras.

—No está a discusión. Haré que la programen esta semana. Necesitamos cuidar esto —dijo la mujer, mirándolo fijamente. Dave se movió para recostarse de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro cuando su cabeza tocó la suave almohada de nuevo.

—Bien. Iré pero solo por el medicamento. Ya no puedo soportarlo —dijo Dave.

—¿Crees poder ir a la escuela hoy? —preguntó su madre, colocando la mano en su frente, para tranquilizarlo.

—No —respondió Dave suavemente. Sonaba patético, pero no le importaba. Sentía que iba a morir.

Sonrió cuando su madre le dio permiso para quedarse en casa todo el día, pero luego dijo que no podría ver televisión. El chico no discutió, porque estaba seguro de que no podría soportar mirar el brillo del aparato. Cuando su madre se fue, Dave consiguió mandarle un mensaje de texto a Kurt, poniéndolo al tanto de lo que había pasado.

Kurt le contestó algunos minutos más tarde, y casi podía escuchar la preocupación de su voz en el mensaje. Le respondió de nuevo antes de acomodarse en su cama y quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que Dave supo fue que se despertó por segunda vez en el día. Miró el reloj y vio que la escuela apenas estaba terminando. Tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y vio que tenía algunos mensajes: todos de Kurt.

_Espero que te estés sintiendo mejor._

_Te extrañé en el almuerzo._

_Iré a tu casa en cuanto acabe la escuela. ¡Tienes que estar despierto!_

En cuanto leyó el último mensaje, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y el sonido de su madre y Kurt saludándose. Por el tono de sus voces, podía adivinar que Kurt estaba elogiándole el atuendo a su madre, y a ella podía imaginársela sonrojándose y agradeciéndole el gesto. Momentos después, escuchó el suave andar de Kurt, subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Cortésmente, Kurt tocó la puerta y luego entró, sin esperar respuesta.

—Hola, amor. ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo Kurt en cuanto entró al cuarto.

—Un poco mejor. Solo necesitaba dormir un poco —contestó Dave. El chico soltó un suspiro de alegría cuando Kurt se acomodó sobre su cama y se acurrucó con él.

—Fue extraño no tenerse cerca hoy. Blaine preguntó por ti —dijo Kurt, pasando una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Dave, para que descansara sobre su estómago.

—¿Ese lunático preguntó por mí? —dijo Dave, bufando.

—Blaine no es un lunático —dijo Kurt—. Estaba realmente preocupado.

—Claro. Apuesto a que estaba feliz de que yo no estuviera hoy, para poder intentar seducirte —comentó Dave.

Kurt rio por lo ridículo de la idea.

—Vale, bueno, si ese fuera el caso no te habría invitado a su casa mañana, con el resto de los del club Glee, para una fiesta.

—Solo quiere caerme bien, para fingir que es mi amigo, y luego, ¡bam!, intentará echarte los perros cada vez que le sea posible —explicó Dave, y Kurt rio con gusto.

—Tienes una imaginación demasiado activa a veces, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Kurt, pasando la mano por el estómago de Dave.

—Eso me han dicho muchas veces —comentó Dave.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio en ese momento, y Dave pudo escuchar cómo Kurt tarareaba una melodía al azar. Era una sensación pacífica.

—Sé que no te agrada Blaine, y creo que él también lo sabe, pero es muy amable como para comentar algo —dijo Kurt después de un rato.

—Bueno, es bueno que esté al tanto de ello —dijo Dave.

El chico pudo sentir cómo Kurt rodaba los ojos.

—Solo quiero que sepas que nunca permitiría que alguien interfiriera en lo que tenemos; al menos, no a propósito. Así que, si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes dejar de hacerlo.

—Kurt —comenzó Dave, pero fue interrumpido de golpe.

—Sólo trata de tolerarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ven a la fiesta mañana y trata de que te agrade. Es muy divertido y lo único que está tratando de hacer es encajar y hacer amigos —rogó Kurt suavemente.

—Agh, sabes que no puedo decirte que no —dijo Dave, soltando un suspiro.

—Lo sé —respondió Kurt con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿lo harás, por mí?

Dave asintió.

—Lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

Kurt se estiró y besó a Dave en los labios.

—Gracias. Vamos a divertirnos, te lo prometo.

Dave asintió una vez más y Kurt lo besó de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que "divertirse" no iba a ser parte de su día para nada.

~o~o~o~

Eran alrededor de las ocho en punto cuando Kurt y Dave se estacionaron frente a la residencia de los Anderson. Era un vecindario agradable y una casa incluso más bonita. Desde afuera, Dave se preguntó por qué los padres de Blaine le permitirían hacer una fiesta con un montón de alborotados adolescentes. Con solo estar cerca del chico, suponía que sus padres preferirían cocteles y fiestas de noche, en vez de reuniones en casa.

Kurt apagó el motor de su carro y se relajó contra el asiento, para luego girarse hacia Dave.

—Cariño, recuerda lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? Solo diviértete —dijo el chico mientras pasaba la mano por encima de la consola central y tomaba la de Dave.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Dave con honestidad, y apretó la mano de Kurt antes de soltarlo. Los dos salieron del auto y caminaron por el largo trecho hacia la puerta principal.

Mientras caminaban, vieron que eran los últimos en llegar, dado que la entrada de Blaine ya estaba llena de carros. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kurt se encargó de tocar el timbre. No fue sino hasta el segundo timbre que Blaine abrió.

—¡Hola, chicos! —El moreno ya estaba entusiasmado y un poco ebrio. Dave rodó los ojos discretamente. Nunca habría pensado que alguien tan sofisticado y calmado como Blaine se soltara con solo unos tragos.

—Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos —dijo Kurt amablemente, mientras Blaine se hacía a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

—No hay problema —dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a Kurt de nuevo y sonrió—. Te ves muy bien esta noche.

Kurt le sonrió de oreja a oreja y Dave frunció el ceño. Kurt solía reservar esa sonrisa solo para él.

—Gracias. Es solo algo que acomodé, no es nada especial.

Dave sabía que eso era una mentira. Kurt pasaba horas tratando de encontrar el conjunto perfecto, y esa noche no había sido diferente. Dave estaba bastante seguro de que el chico se había probado alrededor de cincuenta conjuntos, antes de decidirse por los pantalones negros y ajustados, que se le pegaban en todos los lugares correctos, y la camisa blanca de vestir con el chaleco negro encima. Kurt sí se veía bastante bien, pero solo Dave tenía derecho de reconocerlo.

—Bueno, se ve genial —dijo Blaine suavemente. A Dave le parecía que se estaba perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos inapropiados de su novio, haciendo que se sintiera realmente incómodo. Entonces, se aclaró la garganta, como para hacer que Blaine dejara de babear por su novio.

—Bueno, ¿dónde es la fiesta? —preguntó Dave con molestia en la voz, y tomó a Kurt de la mano, como un acto de propiedad. Si eso era lo que le esperaba la noche entera, que Blaine estuviera viendo a su novio con lascivia, entonces ni siquiera iba a fingir que estaba interesado. Ni por el bien de Kurt.

Blaine giró la cabeza hacia Dave y sonrió.

—Oh, es en el sótano. Los llevaré.

Dave y Kurt siguieron a Blaine mientras éste los llevaba por un largo pasillo. Dave mantuvo la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su novio todo el rato. Mientras caminaban, Blaine les explicaba a dónde llevaba cada puerta. Pronto, el chico los hubo pasado por una puerta y las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

La música estaba a todo volumen y Dave podía sentir las vibraciones del bajo contra su pecho. Miró a su alrededor para ver que la fiesta estaba a todo lo que daba. Santana y Brittany estaban bailando juntas, pero uno podría decir que estaban teniendo sexo de pie. Finn y Mercedes estaban parados contra la pared, muy juntos, con bebidas en las manos y hablando en susurros. El resto del club estaba riendo y bailando y pasándola bien.

Kurt se giró y le sonrió a Dave, antes de caminar hacia donde estaban sentadas Tina y Rachel. Dave miró cómo se sentaba y comenzaba a platicar con las dos chicas. Dave estaba a punto de ir a acompañar a su novio y sus amigas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Giró sobre sus talones y vio a Blaine parado detrás de él, dándole un trago a su bebida, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —dijo Dave, fulminando al chico con la mirada.

—No es nada, realmente… —comenzó Blaine, dándole otro trago, más largo, a la botella que traía en la mano—. Es solo que no pensé verte aquí esta noche.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué es eso? —preguntó Dave, cruzando los brazos contra su ancho pecho.

—Es que no pareces de los que les guste estar cerca de un grupo de gente. Pareces el tipo de chico al que le gusta la soledad —dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú no sabes una mierda acerca de mí, así que no finjas que te interesa —dijo Dave en voz baja.

—Yo no finjo nada. —Y con eso, Blaine se alejó, dirigiéndose a la barra para buscar otra bebida, suponía Dave. El chico podría haber dejado la conversación hasta ahí, pero estaba irritado y sentía la necesidad de comenzar una pelea que no necesitaba comenzar.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Anderson? —preguntó Dave.

Blaine arqueó una ceja, confundido, pero Dave podía ver que había algo más debajo de esa máscara.

—Yo no quiero llegar a ningún lado, Dave. Es solo una observación.

—Bueno, deja de preocuparte por mí y, mientras estás en ello, deja de preocuparte por Kurt. Déjalo en paz —dijo Dave, acercándose más al otro chico.

—Kurt y yo somos amigos. Yo no dejo a mis amigos en paz —comentó Blaine con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dave apretó el puño, tratando de contener el impulso de que se encontrara con el rostro de Blaine.

—Bueno, Kurt es mi novio y yo te estoy diciendo que lo dejes en paz. Si no lo haces, bueno, probablemente a mi puño le gustará tu rostro.

Blaine sonrió, sin mostrar señal alguna de estar asustado por la amenaza de Dave.

—No sé por qué te sientes tan amenazado por mí. Simplemente estoy siendo yo mismo.

—Oh, no actúes como que no sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Dave, mofándose. Podía sentir su ira aumentar, y sabía que, si no se alejaba en ese momento, entonces algunos golpes iban a volar.

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—Si me disculpas, tengo algunos invitados a los que atender. La cerveza está detrás de la barra, en el refrigerador. Eso parece más de tu estilo.

Dave golpeó la madera de la barra con el puño, mientras Blaine se alejaba. El sonido fue, afortunadamente, amortiguado por el ruido de la música. Blaine sabía que Dave estaba vigilándolo, y el maldito estaba actuando como si nada. Tenía que hacer que Kurt viera lo que él podía ver. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, porque su novio solía ver lo bueno en todos, incluso cuando era claro que estaban haciendo algo malo.

Dave se pasó atrás de la barra y abrió el refrigerador, sacando una lata de cerveza. A pesar de que estaba marcada como cosa de Blaine, no le importaba. Necesitaba sentir algo diferente a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. No podía creer lo fácil que Blaine podía molestarlo. Ni siquiera conocía al chico por una semana, y ya quería asesinarlo. Se acabó la cerveza rápidamente y al instante fue por otra. Abrió la lata nueva y le dio un largo trago.

Miró con enojo cómo Kurt platicaba con facilidad con Blaine. No era fácil para él ser testigo de cómo otro chico coqueteaba con su novio. Y era particularmente difícil ver a Kurt aceptando todo lo que Blaine le ofrecía, sin importarle que el chico prácticamente intentaba llegar el nivel de "más que amigos". Blaine no tenía puta vergüenza y eso le molestaba a Dave sobremanera.

Ya casi se acababa la tercera cuando vio que Kurt se excusaba de su conversación con Blaine y caminaba hacia él. Bebió hasta la última gota y aplastó la lata con la mano. Miró que Kurt lo veía cautelosamente, mientras arrojaba la lata en un bote cercano.

—Antes de que lo preguntes, estoy bien —dijo Dave, arrastrando las palabras. No iba a admitir que, al beber, era de peso ligero. Debería haberse detenido en la primera, pero sus emociones estaban dictando sus acciones en ese momento.

—No lo pareces —dijo Kurt, con tono franco, palmeando el pecho de Dave con afecto.

Dave se alejó prontamente del chico, ignorando la expresión de dolor en el rostro del chico. Le dio la vuelta a la barra y tomó otra cerveza.

—Creo que deberías detenerte —escuchó que Kurt sugería, pero lo ignoró y abrió la lata, para luego comenzar a beber.

—¡Me siento jodidamente genial, Kurt! —dijo Dave, alzando la voz un poco. Alcanzó a ver a Santana, que los miró por un momento, antes de regresar su atención hacia Brittany.

—Dave… —dijo Kurt en voz baja, reprimiéndolo—. Estás ebrio.

Dave se tambaleó un poco mientras se acercaba a Kurt.

—No es cierto. Eso es… jodidamente… falso.

Kurt lo miró preocupado.

—Vamos, cariño. Solo detente.

Dave le dio otro trago.

—Te dije que estoy bien, así que, ¿por qué mejor no te vas con tu nuevo mejor amigo y me dejas solo? —Empujó al chico para pasar y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Kurt, mientras seguía a Dave.

Dave cerró los ojos. Parecía como si, cada vez que él y Kurt peleaban, la amenaza de un dolor de cabeza llegaba.

—Es que… No, ahora no, Kurt. Sólo déjame beber mi cerveza y tú vete a pasar el rato, o lo que sea que hagas con… quien sea.

—Dave, dijiste que ibas a intentar divertirte un rato. Me lo prometiste —dijo Kurt, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

Dave bufó y siguió bebiendo.

—Sé que lo dije, pero el Blando ese lo arruinó. Así que, ahí lo tienes, joder. La diversión se arruinó.

Kurt giró la cabeza para ver a Blaine, que estaba cantando con Rachel con voz ebria.

—¿Qué hizo él? —preguntó Kurt.

—Ya no importa —dijo Dave, rodando los ojos.

—Claro que importa. Cuéntame —exigió Kurt.

—Déjalo en paz, Kurt.

Kurt bufó de la frustración. Ya no dijo nada, probablemente creyendo que no iba a conseguir una respuesta directa, así que se rindió. Parecía que Kurt estaba listo para alejarse de Dave, cuando Blaine decidió auto invitarse a su conversación.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó Blaine, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kurt, como para consolarlo. Dave no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que otro chico tocara lo que le pertenecía, así que le dio un manotazo al moreno, para alejar su mano de Kurt.

—¡David! —gritó Kurt, impactado. Se giró para disculparse con Blaine, pero éste lo dejó pasar.

—Está bien, Kurt —dijo Blaine, mirando a Dave—. Es solo que ha bebido mucho.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kurt, fulminando a Dave con la mirada. El chico no parecía tener alguna clase de remordimiento.

—¡No recuerdo que alguien pidiera tu opinión! —gritó Dave, girándose hacia Blaine. Para entonces, todos tenían la atención puesta en el trío, y se preguntaban si debían intervenir o no.

—¡Oye! Dave, cálmate —dijo Blaine, alzando las manos en gesto defensivo.

—Mira, sé que ésta es tu casa, pero no voy a dudar en darte un puñetazo en el puto rostro. Ahora, déjanos en paz a mí y a mi novio. —Las palabras de Dave provocaron jadeos por parte de todos en el cuarto, incluyendo Kurt.

—Estás delirando —dijo Blaine, riendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Más te vale que tengas cuidado —dijo Dave, cerrando el puño. Casi podía saborear la victoria de ver a Blaine tirado en el suelo, gracias a su inevitable golpe.

Blaine soltó un suspiro y se giró hacia Kurt.

—Creo que deberías llegar a Dave a casa. Quiero decir, es claro que no sabe cómo comportarse en público.

Kurt se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

—Lamento todo esto, Blaine. Te compensaré después, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿A qué te refieres con que lo compensarás luego? ¿Estás bromeando conmigo o algo por el estilo? —intervino Dave. Podía haber estado un poco tomado, pero aún estaba alerta, y lo que estaba pasando no le divertía.

—Cálmate —dijo Kurt, con los dientes apretados. Blaine sonrió como si estuviera burlándose de él, y Kurt le dio un abrazo corto antes de tomar a Dave de la mano y subir por la escalera del sótano.

Cuando estuvieron afuera de la casa, Dave se alejó de Kurt con brusquedad, casi provocando que el chico tropezara en el cemento.

—¡Mierda! Lo siento —dijo Dave, agarrando al otro chico de la cintura, para evitar que se cayera.

Ahora fue el turno de Kurt de alejarse. Dave sentía que podía morirse.

—¿De qué demonios se trató todo eso? —gritó Kurt, acercando el rostro al de Dave.

—Fue la culpa de ese imbécil —dijo Dave rápidamente, caminando hacia el auto de Kurt—. No puede mantener el jodido pico cerrado.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Solamente estaba siendo amable contigo, David! ¡Te invitó, nos invitó a su casa, y tú lo trataste como mierda! —Kurt estaba enojado y hacía mucho escándalo—. ¡Sólo necesitabas ser amable! Eso era todo. Pero no… ¿Te pones ebrio y le dices cosas tan groseras? No lo entiendo.

—¿A quién carajo le importa? Yo debería ser la única persona que importa en esta situación —dijo Dave, agitando los brazos en el aire como si fuera un lunático.

—Estás siendo egoísta y lo sabes —dijo Kurt, ignorando sus palabras.

Dave negó con la cabeza y gritó hacia el cielo nocturno, con total frustración. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso?

—¡Dave! ¡Estás actuando como loco! —gritó Kurt con fuerza, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de Dave.

Dave se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, para encarar a Kurt. Los separa una distancia considerable, y el aire era pesado entre ambos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme "loco"? —dijo Dave en voz baja, haciendo que Kurt diera un paso atrás, agrandando la distancia entre ambos. Dave sabía que, cuando Kurt se alejaba, significaba que estaba asustado. Odiaba hacer que Kurt le tuviera miedo, pero estaba demasiado enojado y su moral había salido por la ventana.

—No sé cuál es el problema, pero necesitas poner todo en orden —dijo Kurt, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

Dave dio un paso hacia delante.

—Yo no necesito ordenar nada, Kurt. ¡Lo que necesito es que dejes de juntarte con ese idiota!

—¡Blaine no es un idiota, Dave! Él es mi amigo. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil aceptarlo? —preguntó Kurt. La ira en su voz era evidente.

—¡Por Dios, Kurt! ¿En serio eres tan estúpido? ¿Qué no puedes ver que él quiere ser algo más que un amigo? Está robándote de mí bajo tus propias narices y tú ni siquiera lo notas porque estás demasiado cegado por su estúpido encanto. —Dave estaba enojado y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Kurt bufó por esas palabras.

—Blaine no está haciendo tal cosa. Ya te lo dije.

Dave se rehusó a reconocer lo que Kurt acababa de decir y continuó su diatriba.

—¡Joder! Tú eres mi novio, Kurt, y te amo. Lucho por estar contigo cada día, y cuando ese idiota está cerca, es como si nada de eso importara. —Dave necesitaba detenerse, porque ahora sentía la sobrecogedora necesidad de llorar, y no iba a dejar que Kurt lo viera de ese modo.

Kurt negó, incrédulo, con la cabeza, y se acercó a Dave.

—Claro que todo esto me importa. Tú me importas.

—Entonces deja de juntarte con Blaine —dijo Dave con facilidad, y esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Kurt.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Kurt, fulminando a Dave con la mirada.

—¿Eso, eso no es justo? —comenzó Dave, mofándose—. Bueno, no es justo que yo tenga que ver cómo otro chico intenta meterse en tus pantalones. No es justo que tenga que ver cómo otro chico te hacer reír y te hace sonreír como solo tú sabes hacerlo. ¡No es justo que tenga que ver lo normal que te comportas cuando estás con otro chico! —Dave estaba gritando y no le importaba. Estaba tan jodidamente enojado con Kurt, por ser tan distraído, y eso comenzaba a desestabilizar sus emociones.

—¿Te estás escuchando siquiera? —preguntó Kurt, sin poder creerlo—. ¡Yo te amo a ti! ¡David Karofsky, te amo a ti y a nadie más! ¡Por favor, entiende eso!

Dave no podía soportarlo más, a pesar de que Kurt estuviera gritándole que lo amaba. Lo miró por última vez, dolido y confundido, y se alejó caminando.

—¡David! —gritó Kurt detrás de él, pero lo ignoró y siguió caminando—. ¡Bien! ¡Llámame cuando dejes de ser un estúpido celoso!

~o~o~o~

—_¡Sáquenme de aquí, con un carajo! —gritó Dave a alguien. Su rostro no era claro, pero podía notar que era un hombre y que estaba sentado en un pequeño cuarto._

—_David, sabes que no podemos hacer eso —dijo la voz con firmeza._

—_¡Yo no hice nada malo! —dijo, repitiendo las palabras, hasta que la misma voz lo interrumpió._

—_Eso no es verdad, David —dijo la voz—. Esta es tu vida ahora. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo._

—_¡Déjeme irme, por favor! —rogó Dave, golpeando su asiento con las manos. Gritó las mismas palabras hasta que su garganta estuvo tan irritada que no pudo gritar más._

Dave se levantó con un grito atrapado en la garganta. Su cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, indicando que seguía siendo de noche. Se puso de lado sobre su cama, boqueando como si fuera a vomitar. Ni siquiera le importaba que no hubiera bote de basura cerca de su cama, así como tampoco le interesaba que, si vomitaba, todo eso se quedaría ahí. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Comenzaba a desear tener una receta para sus dolores porque, si sus sueños no lo mataban primero, sus dolores de cabeza lo harían.

Afortunadamente, nada estaba acechándolo, y el chico dio un suspiro de alivio. Se dejó caer sobre su almohada, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. Usualmente, llamaba a Kurt cuando sus pesadillas ocurrían a la mitad de la noche. Kurt siempre quería saber lo que estaba pasando de inmediato, pero sabía que sería un completo idiota si lo llamaba ahora. Desde la gran pelea en la fiesta de Blaine, se habían estado ignorando el uno al otro. Claro, solo habían sido unos cuantos días, pero Dave sentía como si fuera una vida. Usualmente, uno de ellos cedía y se disculpaba al siguiente día, pero ambos estaban siendo demasiado tercos esta vez. Algo había cambiado después de la pelea, y Dave no estaba seguro de qué era. No quería nada más que tener a Kurt en sus brazos, pero eso no sería fácil.

Después de que Dave hubo llegado a casa esa noche, viajando en taxi porque Kurt lo había dejado en la entrada de la casa de Blaine, y había estado demasiado avergonzado como para pedirle a alguno de sus amigos del club Glee que lo llevara a su casa, se había ido a dormir para que la borrachera se le bajara. Había tenido suerte, pues sus padres ya se habían dormido y no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de explicar por qué olía a cerveza y se veía tan mal.

Dave miró su reloj sobre la mesa de noche y vio que todavía le quedaban cuatro horas de sueño, antes de tener que levantarse para la escuela. De por sí los lunes apestaban, y ahora sería peor porque no iba a tener a Kurt a su lado. En ese momento decidió que, cuando entrara a la escuela, iba a tragarse su orgullo e iba a rogarle al otro chico que lo perdonara. No iba a permitir que un chico nuevo llegara y arruinara lo que le había costado trabajo construir. Kurt lo era todo para él. Dave sabía que Kurt era el hombre con el que se iba a casar y envejecer, y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Solo esperaba que Kurt estuviera de acuerdo.

—Dave, más te vale que arregles lo que rompiste —dijo Finn, acosándolo en cuanto entró a la escuela esa mañana.

—Amigo —comenzó Dave, sabiendo de inmediato a lo que Finn se refería—. Yo me encargo. Kurt y yo sólo tuvimos un malentendido, eso es todo.

—Bueno… Más vale que lo hagas, porque este fin de semana ha estado horrible: escuchando a Kurt llorar y evitando que Burt tomara su escopeta y te atacara porque lastimaste a su hijo —dijo Finn, riendo un poco.

Dave echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó un suspiro. No había querido que Kurt la pasara tan mal. Sus emociones estaban muy descontroladas.

—¿Crees que me perdone?

Finn sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Dave.

—Eso creo. Digo, si conozco a mi hermano como creo que lo conozco, es fácil ver que te ama. Sin importar nada. Ambos superarán esto. Y… Si te apresuras, creo que todavía puedes alcanzarlo en el salón de coro antes de que las clases empiecen. Dijo algo de que iría allá.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Dave emocionado—. Prometo que arreglaré las cosas.

Dave dejó a Finn y prácticamente corrió al salón de coro. Probablemente Kurt estaría expresando sus sentimientos a través de la música, o algo así. Quizá el canto lo calmaría lo suficiente como para que quisiera hablar con Dave. Haber pasado todo el fin de semana sin hablar con él había sido una tortura. Ni siquiera sabía qué diablos había estado pensando al ser tan testarudo y obtuso. Tenía que arreglarlo. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, que llevaba al salón de coro, algo le dijo que Dave que fuera más lento. Era una sensación extraña porque, en realidad, estaba ansioso por ver a Kurt. Llegó a la puerta y se asomó por la ventana. No estaba seguro de si su mente estaba jugándole una especie de broma, pero lo que vio parecía tan real como cualquier cosa que pudiera haber visto.

Podía ver a Kurt en el salón, como Finn se lo había dicho, pero no estaba solo. Estaba hablando con Blaine. Dave quiso entrar de golpe por las puertas y decirle a Blaine que se alejara pero, de nuevo, algo hizo que se contuviera. Después de un minuto o dos, de esperar a que Kurt y Blaine terminaran de hablar, Dave comenzó a impacientarse. Bajó la mirada por un momento, para tomar la manija de la puerta, y cuando alzó la mirada, listo para abrir, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Kurt y Blaine estaban besándose. Estaban besándose, con un carajo, y Dave estaba seguro de que iba a morir en ese pasillo. Estaba destrozado. No podía creer que Kurt estuviera haciendo lo único por lo que pensó que nunca tendría que preocuparse.

—¿Qué carajo está sucediendo aquí? —dijo Dave, gritando, a los dos chicos. Vio cómo Kurt empujaba a Blaine y se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Dave, te juro que esto no es lo que parece. Blaine me besó —explicó Kurt con prisa. Caminó hasta donde estaba Dave y lo agarró del hombro, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión suplicante. Kurt parecía estar rogando que Dave le creyera, y Dave estaba listo para hacerlo, pero no podía.

Dave cambió su expresión y apartó las manos de Kurt.

—¡No me importa! Así que ni siquiera intentes explicarlo. ¡Y tú! —dijo, girándose hacia Blaine—. ¡Lo supe desde que te conocí, que eras un malnacido lleno de mierda!

Blaine ni siquiera respondió, y Dave se alegró por ello. Probablemente habría tratado de matarlo, si el bastardo se hubiera atrevido a abrir la boca.

—Dave, por favor. Tienes que creerme. Nunca haría algo como que te lastimara de esta forma. ¡Te lo juro! —Kurt estaba llorando, y Dave quería limpiar sus lágrimas y abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Un Kurt llorando era su criptonita.

Dave inclinó la cabeza y enfocó la mirada en el suelo. Sabía que Kurt nunca lo engañaría. Sabía que todo había sido culpa de Blaine, y que Kurt era demasiado ingenuo como para ver lo que Blaine quería de verdad. Pero eso no cambiaba lo que acababa de pasar. Kurt y Blaine se habían besado y, sin importar las circunstancias, le había dolido.

—Te creo, Kurt —dijo Dave, después de unos momentos de silencio. Pudo oír como Kurt suspiraba de alivio, y un susurrado "Gracias". Alzó la mirada para ver a Blaine, que se pasaba una mano nerviosamente por el cabello con gel. Dave podía notar que el chico se estaba preguntando si saldría del salón, ileso o no—. Solo necesito salir de aquí.

Y, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo para detenerlo, Dave salió por la puerta y se fue corriendo. Ignoró las miradas confundidas de los monitores del pasillo y solo corrió.

~o~o~o~

—_¡Lo extraño! —sollozó Dave. Estaba sentado en una silla frente a un hombre que no reconocía, y todo se sentía caluroso y claustrofóbico._

—_Pero tú eres la razón por la que no está, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó el hombre. Frenéticamente, Dave negó con la cabeza._

—_No, no es cierto —respondió Dave, limpiándose las lágrimas. Estaba meciéndose en la silla, apretándose las manos en un intento de alejar el invisible dolor que estaba sintiendo._

—_Eso no es cierto, ¿no es así? —preguntó el hombre._

_Dave se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dejó salir un fuerte sollozo._

—_No fue mi intención…_

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo Dave. Sus pesadillas comenzaban a ponerse más y más raras, y más difíciles de entender. Deseaba que se fueran. No eran más que una carga y hacían que su ya loca vida fuera casi insoportable. Revisó sus alrededores rápidamente y se dio cuenta que solamente había sido un sueño. De algún modo había regresado a casa y se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Solo había dormido un par de horas, ya que el reloj decía que aún era de mañana.

Giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, cuando escuchó a alguien canturreando. Comenzó a entrar en pánico porque estaba bastante seguro de que su madre se molestaría por haber faltado a clases, y estar castigado apestaría completamente. No tenía sentido esconderse, dado que su carro estaba estacionado afuera, y su madre lo había visto salir de la casa en la mañana.

Caminó a la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando vio a su madre preparándose algo para comer ella sola. Su madre debió haber sentido su presencia, porque se giró y, sorprendentemente, le sonrió antes de volver a enfocarse en su almuerzo.

—Em… Lamento estar en casa. Sí fui a la escuela, pero algo pasó y, bueno, ahora estoy aquí —explicó Dave, esperando que fuera suficiente.

—Está bien, cielo —dijo la mujer con calma—. Sé que has estado pasándola mal últimamente. Solo no lo hagas de nuevo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Dave asintiendo, a pesar de que su madre no podía verlo. Miró a la mujer por unos segundos más, antes de girarse y subir las escaleras hasta su recámara.

A pesar de que no estaba tan estresado como antes, había muchas señales de que un dolor de cabeza estaba en camino. Supuso que lo mejor sería tomarse un analgésico y tomar otra siesta. Fue a su baño y tomó la botella de píldoras de la repisa, poniéndose tres en la mano. Solo eran ibuprofeno, así que tomar más de lo recomendado no le haría daño. Después de pasarse las píldoras, se metió a la cama. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había caído rendido.

Un tiempo después, Dave despertó al oír que alguien tocaba a su puerta. La persona tocó de nuevo y luego abrió la puerta. Era su madre.

—¿Dave, cariño? —dijo su madre—. Alguien vino a verte.

—Agh, mamá, no quiero ver a nadie ahora. Dile que se vaya —dijo Dave con la cara pegada a la almohada. Quería meterse en un agujero y morirse ahí, y no quería que nadie se lo evitara.

—Es Kurt —dijo la mujer, como si eso pudiera servir de algo. ¿Por qué estaba Kurt ahí? Miró hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche y vio que eran las tres y cuarto. Ya había terminado la escuela y, por supuesto, la primera parada de la tarde del chico sería ver a Dave, incluso después de toda la mierda que había pasado antes. Kurt era la última persona que quería ver. La imagen de él besando a Blaine seguía grabada en su mente. Sí, sabía la verdad, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos horrible.

Dave se encogió de hombros, dejando que su madre interpretara su respuesta, puesto que ni siquiera él lo sabía. Consiguió dicha respuesta cuando vio a Kurt asomándose tímidamente por detrás de la puerta. Dave miró a su novio, vio cómo se movía por el nerviosismo bajo su mirada. Podía ver que Kurt se sentía inseguro en la cama. Siempre podía ver sus emociones en el rostro.

—Puedes pasar, ¿sabes? —dijo Dave por fin. Kurt le sonrió de forma falsa y tensa y, lentamente, caminó hacia donde Dave estaba descansando.

—Emm, tu mamá me dijo que te dijera que iba a salir un rato, para hacer algunos encargos. Y que tu papá va a trabajar hasta tarde —dijo el chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Vale… —dijo Dave. Su madre era muy intuitiva y Dave sabía que ella sabía que algo andaba mal entre los dos. Suponía que esa era su forma de ayudar a la situación.

—Sí… Me tomó un rato reunir el valor para venir aquí —dijo Kurt, sentándose en la silla del escritorio, poniendo sus pertenencias en el suelo con cuidado. Dave se quedó sentado en su cama, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno en acercarse al otro chico. Era raro para él ver tanta distancia entre ambos. No parecía correcto.

Dave se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Decir que lo siento? —dijo Kurt, con una cierta inseguridad en la voz.

—Mira, te dije que te creía. No necesitas disculparte más. —Su voz sonaba cansada, como si no quisiera siquiera esforzarse por Kurt.

Kurt rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Te conozco, Dave. Cuando algo malo pasa, lo ignoras en vez de lidiar con ello, y te enojas y te alteras mucho más. Sé que la idea de verme ahora te resulta repulsiva, supongo que solo vine para asegurarme de que no hicieras nada drástico.

Dave puso los ojos como platos, sin poder creer que Kurt pensara que llegaría al nivel de considerar hacerse daño.

—Primero que nada, nunca sentiría repulsión al verte. Segundo, no voy a matarme.

Kurt estudió la expresión del otro chico por un momento, poniéndolo nervioso. Esos intensos ojos azules siempre parecían saber más de lo que mostraban.

—Bien. Solo me aseguraba de que no lo hicieras. —Kurt asintió—. Bueno… em, supongo que ya me voy.

Dave vio en silencio cómo Kurt juntaba sus cosas, colgándose la mochila a los hombros y acomodando sus libros con cuidado bajo el brazo. Kurt conseguía hacer que incluso las tareas más mundanas se vieran gráciles. Notó la forma en la que el chico dudaba, jugando con una tira de su mochila.

—Lo lamento… —comenzó Kurt suavemente y Dave suspiró, frustrado—. Solo déjame decirlo, ¿vale? Lamento que llegaras a pensar que me importaba más Blaine que tú. Eso nunca podría pasar. Yo te amo. Eres todo para mí y espero que podamos superar esto, para que puedas seguir siendo todo para mí. Así que… sí, bueno…

Dave se quedó en su cama, impactado. Sabía que Kurt lo amaba y se preocupaba por él, pero escucharlo decir eso, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor. Necesitaba sentirse seguro con esas cosas.

—Es solo que me preocupaba que fueras a dejar que Blaine arruinara lo que tenemos. Por lo que he, hemos trabajado tan duro —confesó Dave. Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para que se activaran los aspersores de Kurt.

—Oh, Dave… —dijo el chico, quitándose la mochila y poniéndola en el suelo—. Nadie podrá jamás arruinar lo nuestro. ¿Me entiendes?

Para ese momento, Kurt estaba en la cama de Dave, con las manos apoyadas en cada lado de su rostro, como para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Instintivamente, Dave inclinó la cabeza para sentir el toque, deleitándose con la sensación de las suaves manos de Kurt en su rostro.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Dave. Sabía que sonaba demasiado emocional, pero nada de eso importaba. Cuando se trataba de Kurt, podía dejar muchas cosas pasar.

Kurt se hizo para delante y besó a Dave en los labios.

—Te lo prometo. Te amo y puedo prometerte que eso nunca cambiará. Aun cuando nos graduemos y dejemos este pueblo olvidado por Dios y vivamos nuestras fabulosas vidas en Nueva York, seguiré amándote. Voy a amarte por siempre.

La voz de Kurt le supo amorosa y suave cuando dijo esas palabras, y Dave sintió como si pudiera ahogarse en el amor que Kurt estaba expresando. Antes de estar juntos, Dave soñaba con que Kurt le dijera que lo amaba, con la intensidad con la que acababa de hacerlo. Kurt le decía que lo amaba todo el tiempo, pero había algo diferente esta vez. No había nada falso en lo que decía, Dave estaba seguro de ello. Simplemente parecía diferente.

—Voy a amarte por siempre y nadie ni nada va a cambiar eso. Dejaré de juntarme con Blaine si es necesario. Tú eres más importante para mí.

Dave estaba llorando y no le importaba. La pasión del momento era poderosa y todas sus emociones estaban libres.

—Dios… Te amo tanto —consiguió decir Dave, a pesar de las lágrimas. Apretó con fuerza a Kurt por la cintura, inclinándose hacia delante para besar sus suaves labios con toda la pasión y el amor que pudo juntar.

Dave presionó los labios de Kurt con la lengua, y solo le tomó un momento para que el chico los abriera y le permitiera entrar. Se besaron así por un rato, disfrutando la sensación de sus lenguas tocándose. Cuando Kurt movió los brazos para rodear el cuello de Dave, el otro chico gimió. La sensación de las suaves manos de Kurt acariciando su nuca fue casi suficiente para que arrojara a Kurt a la cama y se entretuviera a su gusto con él.

—Es mucho, bebé —dijo Dave, mientras terminaba el beso. Las manos de Kurt seguían jugando con su cuello, como a él le gustaba—. Necesitamos ir despacio.

—Vale —dijo Kurt, besando a Dave suavemente—. Podemos ir tan lento como tú quieras.

Poco tiempo después de su juego previo, de besarse y calentarse el uno al otro, hicieron el amor. Fue dulce, apasionado, sin prisas, y todo como debía ser. Donde fuer que Kurt le pedía que lo tocara, Dave lo hacía. Sin dudarlo. Dave besó a Kurt por todos lados, sin perderse un solo lugar del perfecto cuerpo de su novio. Cuando tomó a su chico en la boca, la sensación de Kurt tomándolo de su cabello y gimiendo de placer, fue todo lo que necesitaba. Y, cuando por fin llegaron a la parte del sexo, Dave miró a Kurt a los ojos fijamente y, con la boca pegada a su oreja, le preguntó a Kurt si confiaba en él, a pesar de que ya habían tenido sexo en ocasiones anteriores. La respiración de Kurt se detuvo por la sensación del tibio aliento de Dave en un lado de su rostro, y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, antes de responder con toda la simpleza del mundo: "_Te confío mi vida_".

Su relación había sido un desastre últimamente y, para Dave, era tiempo de que tuvieran algo perfecto. Y que hicieran el amor a media tarde era perfecto y mucho más. Dave se maravilló, como siempre lo hacía, por lo simple, fácil y suave que era hacer el amor con Kurt.

Finalmente, se corrieron juntos, con los labios unidos en un feroz beso, atrapando los sonidos de placer en sus bocas. Kurt se agarró de los hombros de Dave, enterrando las uñas en su piel, al grado de que se podían notar las marcas que había dejado. Kurt apretó las piernas con fuerza, alrededor de la cintura de Dave, consiguiendo sacarle un orgasmo. Se movieron en un vaivén lento, y el intenso placer se fue desvaneciendo, hasta volverse un zumbido tenue.

Dave salió lentamente, sabiendo que Kurt iba a sentir mucho en ese momento. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, en las mejillas y finalmente en los labios, quedándose ahí por un rato. Kurt tomó la oportunidad para juntar sus talones, y así no estar demasiado alejados.

—Eso fue perfecto —dijo Kurt, soltando un suspiro contento, inclinándose hacia delante para besar a Dave en el cuello.

Dave pasó una mano por el brazo de Kurt, sorprendido porque el chico era todo suyo, y que así siempre iba a ser.

—Gracias.

Kurt giró la cabeza, sonriendo confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por amarme. Por ver lo mejor en mí. Por querer pelear por nosotros —confesó Dave, y Kurt rio por lo bajo.

—No tienes que agradecerme por eso, tonto. Es lo que se supone que debo hacer. Siempre le enseñaron a pelear por las cosas o las personas a las que amo. Y, como ya sabes, yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo, y es lo mismo de mi parte. Siempre —dijo Dave, terminando con otro beso en los labios de Kurt.

Kurt puso una mano en el rostro de Dave, haciendo que el beso se hiciera más profundo. Dave atrapó el labio inferior de Kurt con sus dientes, jalando ligeramente. Kurt rio por el jugueteo del beso y luego se apartó.

—Está bien, semental. Creo que deberíamos descansar. Hemos tenido un día bastante activo y agitado —dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. Dave aceptó a regañadientes, porque estaba listo para el segundo _round_ de sexo. Kurt le dijo que podía esperar, y que ya tendrían tiempo para más de aquello.

Se acomodaron debajo de las cobijas, con Kurt siendo abrazado por Dave. Se susurraron unos "Te amo" de nuevo y ambos cayeron en un pacífico sueño.

~o~o~o~

Dave se despertó un poco más tarde de lo planeado. Sabía que tenía que ir a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, pero tener a Kurt en sus brazos toda la noche hacía que no se preocupara tanto por su retardo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Kurt no estaba en su cuarto. Vio que su ropa tampoco estaba y que en su mesa de noche, en el reloj, había un papel amarillo. Tomó la nota y la leyó.

_Parece que lo primero que siempre haces en la mañana es mirar tu reloj, así que por eso pegué esto ahí. Me voy a casa a ducharme y todo eso. Te veo más tarde en la escuela._

_Te amo _

—_Kurt_

Dave sonrió. Todo estaba de maravilla entre ambos. Juró que no dejaría que Blaine se interpusiera entre ellos de nuevo. Él y Kurt estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre, y que lo partiera un rayo si algo cambiara eso.

Estaba terminando de ducharse cuando comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza intenso. Tenía que recordar preguntarle a su madre cuándo iba a ser su cita. No podía con los dolores más tiempo. No se preocupó mucho en lo que se iba a poner, ya que iba apurado, así que solo se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca. Estaba amarrándose los zapatos deportivos cuando su madre entró a su cuarto cual huracán.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Dave. Por el tono de su rostro, parecía como si su madre hubiera estado llorando. De inmediato sintió pánico.

—Dave… Es Kurt —dijo la mujer, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su voz temblaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Dave. Caminó hacia su madre y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa con Kurt?

La mujer se sorbió la nariz y bajó la mirada.

—Bebé, Kurt tuvo un accidente de auto esta mañana.

Su madre tuvo que ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio, antes de caer al suelo. Acababa de ver a Kurt. Estaba feliz y _bien_.

—Mamá… —Comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Burt llamó, pero no dijo mucho, sólo dijo que fuéramos al hospital cuando pudiéramos.

Dave tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Bueno, yo voy ahora. Necesito saber si está bien.

Su madre no protestó y se hizo a un lado para que Dave pudiera irse. El chico corrió hacia la puerta principal y entró a su auto. Ocupó toda su voluntad en no pasar el límite de velocidad. Estaba consciente de que lastimarse mientras iba a ver a Kurt no sería tan listo. Cuando por fin llegó al hospital, casi saltó afuera del auto, sin importarle si había estacionado apropiadamente. Corrió hacia la recepción del piso en el que Kurt estaba y comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio.

—¿Qué le pasó a Kurt? ¿Va a estar bien? ¿Cuándo puede salir? —preguntó. Estaba apoyando el cuerpo en el mostrador. De haber podido, habría quedado sentado en el regazo de la mujer.

—Necesitas calmarte —contestó ella—. Además, no puedo darte información de algún paciente si no eres su familiar.

—Sí es familia —dijo una voz detrás de él—. Es el novio de mi hijo.

—¡Señor Hummel! —exclamó Dave, y corrió hacia el hombre—. ¿Kurt está bien? Está bien, ¿verdad?

—Está muy lastimado. Tiene rotos una pierna y un brazo, y muchos cortes y cardenales, pero el doctor dijo que va a estar bien. Tiene suerte, ¿sabes? El camión que lo golpeó iba acelerando, y el auto de Kurt dio algunas vueltas… —dijo Burt. Sentía la tristeza en su voz. Dave sabía que la madre de Kurt había muerto cuando él era pequeño, y no podía siquiera imaginar lo horrible que debió haber sido para Burt la idea de perder a Kurt. Debía ser inimaginable, para un hombre que había perdido antes una parte de su vida.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Dave por fin. Necesitaba ver por él mismo que Kurt estaba bien.

—Está durmiendo, y los doctores no quieren que nadie lo moleste, pero veré si puedo hacer que alguien te deje entrar. Creo que le gustaría escuchar tu voz.

—Gracias, señor Hummel. Voy a esperar aquí. —Dave esperó pacientemente a que Burt regresara. No podía entender qué estaba pasando. Casi perdía a Kurt por culpa de Blaine, y ahora algún extraño poder intentaba arrebatarle a Kurt para siempre. Había momentos como ése en los que estaba convencido de que el universo lo odiaba. Tenía que ser, ya que el universo estaba tan puesto en alejar a Kurt de él.

—Estoy buscando a Kurt Hummel —Dave escuchó que una voz familiar decía. Miró por la estación de enfermeras y tuvo que mantenerse calmado para que no lo echaran.

Blaine tenía el descaro de aparecer y preguntar dónde estaba Kurt. ¿Qué no sabía que Kurt no quería tener nada que ver con él, que Dave no quería ver su rostro nunca más? Cuando Blaine lo miró en la silla, corrió hasta él.

—¿Kurt está bien? —le preguntó, con miedo en la voz.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo Dave, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Necesitas irte.

—No me iré de aquí, hasta saber si Kurt está bien. —Blaine se paró firmemente y Dave entendió que sería un reto conseguir que el chico que fuera.

—Está bien. Ahora, vete —dijo Dave, con la mandíbula apretada. ¿Por qué Blaine tenía que será tan terco? ¿Por qué tenía que molestarlo tanto que le daban ganas de matarlo?

El chico seguía parado ahí, y Dave no pudo soportarlo.

—Vete, Blaine, antes de que te obligue a salir. No eres deseado aquí. Kurt no quiere verte y _yo_ no quiero verte. Has estado aquí solo una semana y has conseguido joder las cosas más de lo que podrías imaginar.

Blaine puso los brazos en jarras y dio un paso hacia Dave, sin mostrar temor.

—No, Dave. Tú te lo hiciste a ti mismo. Puede que no te conozca bastante, pero me doy cuenta de que no actúas conforme a lo que dices. Vas a hacer un desastre y Kurt se dará cuenta de ello.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando? ¿Estás loco? —preguntó Dave, sin poder creer la mierda que Blaine estaba escupiendo.

—Ya me oíste —dijo el otro chico—. Te arruinas las cosas tú solo. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

—Maldito imbécil. ¡No me conoces, joder, o a Kurt! —gritó. La enfermera le gritó que se tranquilizara y los amenazó con echarlos a ambos del hospital—. Vete, Blaine —dijo Dave de nuevo.

—No —dijo el otro, alzando una ceja.

—Dije que te vayas. —La voz de Dave se oía peligrosamente baja, y supo que solo era cuestión de minutos, antes de que explotara.

—No. —Blaine le dio una sonrisa burlona, condescendiente, y negó con la cabeza.

Dave no se lo pidió de nuevo. En vez de eso, le lanzó un puñetazo e impactó con la mandíbula de Blaine. Éste era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, porque le tomó unos cuantos segundos recuperarse y regresarle el golpe. Hubo una conmoción a su alrededor. Las enfermeras gritaban que se detuvieran y llamaban a seguridad. A Dave no le importaba. Blaine se lo causó a sí mismo. Lo único que había tenido que hacer era irse, pero se había rehusado. Dave no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Estaba a punto de soltar otro golpe cuando sintió un dolor increíble en la cabeza. Fue peor que cualquier otro dolor que hubiera sentido. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleante, mirando la confusión en el rostro de Blaine, y trató de sostenerse de algo, pero no encontró nada. El dolor se volvió demasiado como para soportarlo y Dave cayó. Su cabeza chocó contra el frío suelo violentamente y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

~o~o~o~

Cuando Dave despertó, ya no estaba en la sala de espera del hospital; pudo darse cuenta al instante, pero era claro que seguía en un hospital, por el olor y la atmósfera. Notó que ya no llevaba puesta la ropa que llevaba esa mañana. Ahora, solo tenía una bata de hospital. Agarró la tela, confundido porque no recordaba haberse cambiado. Miró a su alrededor con cuidado y vio que no había nada en las paredes ni en el cuarto, excepto por la cama en la que había dormido y una silla en la esquina. Había una puerta con una pequeña ventana. Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Trató de abrir y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada por fuera. Golpeó con fuerza, esperando que alguien lo escuchara y lo dejara salir. Segundos después, una mujer se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por la ventana, encontrándose con los ojos de Dave. La mujer tenía el rubio cabello recogido en una cola de caballo floja, y tenía una expresión dulce y amigable. Dave golpeó la puerta de nuevo, gritando que lo dejaran salir, y la mujer lo miró con extrañeza.

Se oyó el click del seguro y Dave se movió hacia atrás para dejar que la puerta se abriera.

—¿Estás bien, David? —preguntó la mujer, dejándose en la entrada, como si no quisiera que el chico se fuera.

—Kurt, estoy buscando a Kurt —dijo Dave, ignorando su pregunta.

—¿Kurt? —preguntó la mujer y, como si un foco se hubiera iluminado sobre su cabeza, su rostro mostró que entendía lo que sucedía—. Kurt. Claro. Enseguida vuelvo.

La mujer se fue y cerró la puerta, asegurándola. Dave se preguntó por qué era necesario mantener su puerta con seguro. No era como si fuera a lastimar a alguien. Solo quería ver a su novio.

No supo cuántos minutos pasaron, antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, mostrando a la misma mujer, acompañada de un hombre.

—Hola, David. —El hombre sonrió y Dave frunció el ceño—. Vamos a llevarte a la oficina del doctor Arnold. Es hora de tu sesión.

—¿Quién es el doctor Arnold y por qué necesito una sesión? —preguntó Dave—. ¿Él es uno de los doctores de Kurt?

El hombre casi dijo algo, pero la mujer lo tocó en el hombro, en un esfuerzo para evitar que hablara.

—Vamos, querido, no lo hagamos esperar —le dijo la mujer, sonriendo sinceramente, y tomó su brazo. Lo guio hacia afuera de la habitación, llevándolo a una silla de ruedas.

—Me siento bien. Puedo caminar —protestó Dave.

—Sabes que es procedimiento del hospital —dijo el hombre, desde atrás. Mientras anduvieron por los pasillos del hospital, Dave notó algo raro en ellos. Le recordaban, de forma espeluznante, a los pasillos de sus pesadillas. Ésos por los que corría cuando lo estaban persiguiendo.

Dave no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la extrañeza, dado que habían llegado a la que suponía era la oficina del doctor Arnold. La mujer tocó en la puerta y luego lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla. A Dave no le gustaba que lo trataran como si fuera un debilucho, por lo que se sentía listo para gritarle a la mujer.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Dave fue saludado por un hombre que llevaba una simple camisa de manga larga, pantalones de vestir y con unos lentes de marco negro aún más simples.

—Hola, David. ¿Estás listo para comenzar? —La voz del doctor Arnold le sonaba familiar. Como si ya hubiera hablado con él antes. Dave no respondió. El doctor Arnold no le dio importancia e hizo un gesto para que Dave entrara a la habitación. Una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro, el doctor cerró la puerta y le indicó a Dave que tomara asiento.

—¿Usted es el doctor de Kurt? Quiero decir, debería hablar con su papá, no conmigo —dijo Dave, removiéndose ansiosamente en su silla. No le gustaba la vibra del lugar. De nuevo, se sentía familiar y desagradable.

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —preguntó el doctor Arnold, con un bloc de notas en su regazo y una pluma en la mano.

—Sé que me desmayé hace un rato, y sé que va a hacerme las preguntas de siempre. —Dave rodó los ojos—. Me llamo Dave Karofsky. Estoy en el Hospital Lima Memorial. Voy a la preparatoria McKinley. Estoy en tercer año. Estamos en noviembre, así que no hemos avanzado mucho en el año escolar. El cielo es azul y el pasto es verde.

—¿Cuándo te desmayaste? Nadie me dijo acerca de eso.

—No lo sé. Fue después de que peleé con Blaine. —El doctor lo miró confundido—. Em, él es un idiota que no sabe cuándo darse por vencido. Se apareció aquí de la nada y él y yo discutimos. Solo recuerdo que todo se puso negro y luego que desperté. Supongo que me pusieron en una habitación para descansar —dijo Dave.

Dave vio cómo el doctor Arnold escribía algunas notas en su bloc. Quería saber qué era lo que el hombre estaba escribiendo. Todo era tan extraño.

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que ninguna de esas cosas, sin contar tu nombre, que el cielo es azul y que el pasto es verde, es verdad? —preguntó el doctor después de un rato.

—Diría que usted está loco —dijo Dave con honestidad.

—Vale… —dijo el doctor—. ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estás en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Northwest Ohio, que ya no asistes a McKinley y que estamos en marzo, casi abril?

—Le diría lo mismo —contestó Dave.

—Bueno, lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, David —dijo el doctor Arnold, con un ligero gesto con la cabeza, y esperó la respuesta de Dave.

—No —dijo Dave, como si fuera un hecho, y negó con la cabeza—. Esto es una pesadilla. Es más tranquila que las otras, debo admitirlo, pero sí… esto no es real. Me despertaré y estaré de vuelta con Kurt.

—¿De vuelta con Kurt, en dónde? —preguntó el doctor.

—De vuelta en casa. Necesito ayudarlo a que se recupere, claro. Va a necesitar que esté a su lado, hasta que se sienta mejor.

—¿Por qué va a necesitar que estés a su lado? ¿Qué le pasó?

Dave comenzaba a sentirse agitado por todas las preguntas.

—Tuvo un accidente de auto esta mañana. Va a estar bien, pero yo voy a ser el buen novio que soy y ayudarlo a sentirse mejor —dijo Dave sonriendo.

—Cada que hablamos, siempre pones énfasis en lo buen novio que eres con Kurt —dijo el doctor.

Dave se sintió confundido. Hasta donde podía recordar, nunca antes había visto al hombre.

—No entiendo lo que está diciendo. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—David, debes creerme cuando digo que estás en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Northwest Ohio. Has estado aquí por casi tres meses.

Dave sintió que una bomba le caía encima. No había forma en la que lo que el doctor estaba diciendo fuera verdad. Él lo habría sabido si hubiera estado encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico por tres meses. Algo como eso nunca podría haber abandonado su mente.

—David, ¿me oíste? —preguntó el doctor con precaución.

—Sí lo escuché, es solo que no le creo. —Dave estaba más confundido de lo que podía imaginar. Sentía como si hubiera entrado a una rara dimensión desconocida.

—David… —comenzó el doctor Arnold.

—¡Esto no es real! —gritó Dave de repente, golpeando los reposabrazos de su silla con los puños. No sabía qué diablos pasaba con todos, pero no podía quedarse escuchando sus locuras y mentiras un minuto más—. Nada de esto es real. Esto solo es un sueño. —Dave se hizo hacia delante, para que su cabeza quedara entre sus rodillas—. Esto solo es un sueño. Esto solo es un sueño. Necesitas despertar. ¡_Despierta_!

—David, si no te calmas, tendré que mandarte de vuelta a tu habitación. No queremos una repetición de tu actuación de hoy en la mañana —dijo el doctor con voz calmada.

—¡Necesito a Kurt! No quiero estar aquí —gritó Dave.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegaste por primera vez? Estás aquí porque éste es el mejor lugar para ti. ¿Preferirías estar en prisión? —preguntó el doctor. Dave no respondió y se apartó de él. El doctor dio un suspiro y puso su bloc en el escritorio detrás de él—. David, escúchame con atención, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a mostrarte algo y, cuando lo haga, voy a necesitar que mantengas la calma. ¿Entiendes? —El doctor miró cautelosamente a Dave, esperando que el chico mostrara alguna señal de reconocimiento.

Dave asintió débilmente y miró, en silencio, mientras el doctor buscaba algo en los archiveros que tenía en su oficina. Sacó un folder manila común, que estaba a reventar de papeles, lo abrió y tomó algo que parecía un periódico.

El doctor miró el papel por un momento y luego, con la misma expresión, a Dave.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Dave.

—Esto es algo muy importante —comenzó el doctor—. Te lo he mostrado con anterioridad, pero siempre pareces… bloquearlo.

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo David. Comenzaba a ponerse ansioso y solo quería saber qué estaba pasando.

—Mantén la calma —le recordó el doctor, y le dio el periódico.

David examinó el papel con cuidado. Estaba doblado como un periódico normal, así que lo único visible era el encabezado.

_**Adolescente de Lima, asesinado por compañero.**_

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Dave, y el doctor solo negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto, para que continuara leyendo.

—Mantén la calma —le recordó de nuevo.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras desdoblaba el periódico, mostrando el resto del artículo. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio lo que estaba en primera plana. Quitó el periódico de su regazo, como si estuviera en llamas.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —David estaba asustado y confundido. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

El doctor levantó el periódico con calma y lo puso de nuevo en el regazo del chico.

—Léelo, David. Es importante —le ordenó.

—¡No! No voy a leer nada, hasta que me diga por qué Kurt está ahí. —David miró el periódico y volvió a ver la foto, para asegurarse de que su visión no estaba jugándole una broma. En definitiva, era Kurt, sonriendo alegremente en su foto de tercer año. Pero, ¿por qué?

—David…

El chico interrumpió al doctor, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar era una gran mierda.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de chiste enfermo? No tengo que leerlo para entender que dice que Kurt está muerto. —Dave no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo como eso.

—¿Recuerdas la noche del 25 de enero? —preguntó el doctor rápidamente.

—No. Para nada —respondió Dave, sin ver la importancia de la fecha.

—¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Con quién estabas? ¿Qué estabas hacienda? —preguntó el hombre, y Dave negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. El hombre suspiró y le hizo un gesto a Dave para que leyera.

El chico cedió y miró de cerca el artículo. Frunció el ceño por las palabras que estaba leyendo. No podían ser verdaderas. Kurt no estaba muerto. Estaba vivo y perfectamente bien. Esto era solo una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. No fue sino hasta que llegó al segundo párrafo que las cosas se pusieron peor.

_**David Karofsky, de 17 años, fue acusado de asesinato en segundo grado…**_

—¿Qué…? —Dave parpadeó rápidamente, para asegurarse de que sus ojos no estaban engañándolo—. Yo _no_ maté a Kurt. ¡Esto es una jodida mierda!

El doctor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dave, para calmarlo.

—David, ¿recuerdas lo que dije? Tienes que mantenerte calmado y escucharme.

—Ya no quiero escuchar más. Esto es una mentira. ¿Por qué alguien inventaría algo como esto? Yo amo a Kurt y él me ama a mí y yo nunca lo lastimaría. _Nunca_. —Dave se había levantado de su asiento y estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—David, no puedes irte. Lo sabes —dijo el doctor, bloqueando la salida.

—Claro que puedo. Nada de esto es real. Lo único que tengo que hacer es despertar. Tengo pesadillas como esta todo el tiempo —comenzó a explicar el chico—. Esta es la más vívida que he tenido, pero todo es falso. Kurt no está muerto. Yo no lo maté, porque lo amo y todo esto es algo horrible de lo que pronto voy a despertar.

El doctor miró a Dave y negó con la cabeza.

—David, nada del lugar donde estás o de lo que está pasando aquí es falso. Estás aquí porque hiciste algo muy malo, y el juez y todos los involucrados pensaron que sería mejor que fueras mandado aquí, en vez de a prisión. ¿Entiendes eso?

—No hay nada que entender, porque esto no es real —dijo Dave tercamente.

—David, siéntate, por favor.

Dave solo escuchaba al hombre, sabiendo que nada de eso importaba. Iba a despertarse y todo iba a estar bien.

El doctor caminó hasta el teléfono de su escritorio y marcó un número. Dave no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero podía notar que era algo serio. Después de unos momentos, el doctor colgó y enfocó su atención en él.

—Vale, esto será lo que va a pasar. Voy a subirte la dosis de medicamento, para ver si eso causa algún cambio, y si no sucede eso, entonces necesitaremos intentar algo más —dijo el doctor Arnold, escribiendo notas en su bloc. Dave comenzó a protestar, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. La persona al otro lado de ella abrió, y Dave la reconoció como una de las mujeres que lo habían llevado a esa oficina.

—David, es hora de llevarte a tu cuarto —dijo con dulzura.

—¿Qué? No iré a ningún lado —dijo Dave.

—Adminístrele la medicina y llévelo de vuelta a su cuarto. Debería estar mejor para mañana —dijo el doctor, ignorando las protestas de Dave.

La enfermera asintió y sacó a Dave de la oficina. Dave no se resistió mucho, mientras la mujer le decía que se sentara en la silla de ruedas que estaba afuera. La enfermera lo llevó en silencio por los pasillos del hospital. Dave podía escuchar los gritos que venían de algunos de los cuartos e hizo una mueca. Dolía escucharlos. Se golpeó la frente con fuerza con la mano, tratando de obligarse a despertar.

—Oye —lo regañó la enfermera con suavidad—. No hagas eso, ¿de acuerdo? O tendré que sujetarte.

Dave no contestó nada y se quedó callado y quieto, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una farmacia. La enfermera le do al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador un papel. Luego, lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaban obligando a tomar un puñado de píldoras, todas de diferentes formas y colores.

—Abre la boca —le dijo la enfermera, después de que el chico se hubiera pasado todas las píldoras. La mujer tomó un abate lenguas y lo movió alrededor de su boca, para asegurarse de que no tratara de guardarse las medicinas en las mejillas. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, arrojó el objeto a la basura y continuó empujando la silla, hasta llegar al que creía que era su cuarto.

La medicina debía haber sido muy fuerte, porque Dave comenzó a sentir el efecto de lo que fuera que había tomado casi de inmediato. Comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y las cosas se volvieron confusas. Apenas podía concentrarse en lo que la enfermera le estaba diciendo y, francamente, no le importaba.

La mujer lo ayudó a pararse de la silla cuando llegaron a su cuarto y lo acomodó en su cama con cuidado.

—Trata de descansar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo la enfermera, antes de salir del cuarto y dejar a Dave a solas.

El chico quería levantarse y golpear la puerta, para que lo dejaran salir, pero no tenía la energía. El medicamento lo había agotado y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí acostado, en la cama, mirando el techo. Trató de quedarse despierto, pero el sueño comenzaba a ganarle lentamente. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sucumbir al sueño, pero estaba fallando.

—_¿Dave, qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_Te amo, Kurt._

—_Tienes que detenerte, David. Estoy con Blaine._

—_Deja de verlo._

—_¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

—_Te amo, Kurt. Yo podría amarte mejor de lo que él jamás podrá._

—_David, arruinaste cualquier oportunidad que pudiste tener cuando decidiste intimidarme, molestarme y besarme cuando obviamente yo no lo quería._

—_¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Te amo!_

—_Necesitas irte, ahora._

—_¡Te amo, Kurt! ¡Joder, te amo! ¡Por favor, ámame también!_

—_Dave, detente…_

_Hubo una pelea y luego, ambos chicos cayeron al suelo. Dave estaba sobre Kurt, manteniéndolo contra el suelo mientras el chico gritaba, pidiendo ayuda, a mitad de la noche. Dave trató de callarlo, pero el chico gritó más fuerte, exigiéndolo que lo soltara. Dave tapó su boca con una mano, y el único sonido que se podía oír era el del cuerpo de Kurt moviéndose contra el frío pavimento y sus gritos amortiguados._

—_Si te suelto, entonces debes prometer que no gritarás._

_No esperó por una respuesta. Retiró la mano de la boca de Kurt y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico estaba gritando y empujándolo, intentando escapar. Dave se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó a Kurt de la cintura por detrás, jalándolo de vuelta al suelo._

—_¡Te dije que no gritaras! —Dave estaba asustándose. Cualquiera podría haberlo oído._

_Sin pensarlo, Dave envolvió el cuello de Kurt con sus fuertes manos y apretó con fuerza. Sacudió al chico mientras apretaba. Las sacudidas hicieron que la cabeza de Kurt chocara varias veces contra el pavimento. Dave estaba tan perdido en sí mismo y su ira que no podía encontrar la voluntad para detenerse. Siguió sacudiéndolo y apretando, ignorando los gemidos de Kurt y solamente gritándole que lo amaba. Dave no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado lastimando a Kurt, pero cuando se detuvo, todo a su alrededor estaba siniestramente callado._

_Kurt no se movía y Dave ya sabía el daño que había hecho._

—¡NO! —Dave se despertó gritando. Seguía en el cuarto en el que la enfermera lo había dejado y, de algún modo, había terminado en el suelo, temblando y gritando—. ¡Kurt! Lo siento tanto. No era mi intención. Por favor, devuélvanme a Kurt. _Por favor_ —rogó Dave, a nadie en particular.

Todo estaba cayéndole encima de golpe. Había matado a Kurt y estaba encerrado por su crimen.

Gritó, llamando a Kurt, en el cuarto vacío. Gritó cuando un grupo de enfermeras entró apresuradamente al cuarto y continuó gritando mientras lo amenazaban con un sedante. Nada importaba ya.

Lo último que vio antes de que el sedante comenzara a hacer efecto fue el hermoso rostro de Kurt. Estaba sonriendo y era feliz. Se veía perfecto y todo era gracias a que tenía a Dave. Era feliz porque estaban juntos.

_Te amaré por siempre._

**Fin**

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo…

**Adigium21**


End file.
